Letters
by SnowCrystal
Summary: [Zelink AU] Sometimes, help comes from unexpected places. Especially when the agony uncle you’ve been confiding in turns out to be the guy you’ve fallen for. This just makes a whole new set of problems to deal with.
1. A Chance Encounter

_Dear Link,_

_I've always thought there was something missing in my life. All through my life, I've had luxury after luxury. I could have all the money to buy anything and yet… the person who said 'Money can't buy you happiness.' was right. Day after day, I've never known what was missing and I've never thought of it that much, but I know now. It is my happiness. but what could make me happy?_

_Love  
__Zelda_

- - -

I twirled my pen between my fingers absentmindedly, re-reading what I had just wrote. I knew there was something wrong. Just like my life, there was always one thing that bugged me. Maybe it was that 'Love' bit. It seemed a bit too informal. You wouldn't sign a letter with Love to a complete stranger, would you? I reached out for my tippex and slowly went over the text, leaving nothing but a white trail.

As I waited for it to dry, I looked up, tapping my pen lightly against the table, each thud echoing through my room. It was so silent… My radio was broken and I didn't want to watch TV. I could always buy a new radio but sometimes, when I wanted to think, it was best to have nothing disturb me.

I lightly touched the wet patch to test if it was dry yet. When all I felt was a smooth surface, I knew it was dry. I picked up my pen and held just above the paper. What should I put? Yours sincerely? That seemed too formal. Yours faithfully? No, I already know his name. I looked down at my letter. That's it! I smiled to myself as I scrawled 'Yours truly' across the patch. Not too formal and not too friendly, I hope. I could have always sent e-mail instead since it was faster and cost-effective. Though, I needed the excuse.

You see, I've secretly got a job. Why is it so important to hide my working status from my Dad? Because he is one of the biggest tycoons in the country and he would never let his daughter work like a lower class. I know it's probably for the best but living a sheltered life would only make me worse. I would become snobbish and stuck-up, looking down upon others. I owe my current lifestyle to Malon.

Malon used to work in the stables, taking care of the horses. One day, as I finished riding, I met Malon in the stables as she groomed my horse. We became best of friends even to this day. Unfortunately, she was sacked as soon as my Dad found out I was being friendly with servants. She's now working in a quaint bakery where I help out on odd days, earning some extra cash and helping my friend in the process. It's the least I could do for my friend. After all, it was my fault she lost her job. Even as I apologized when I found her again, she said it wasn't my fault. I wish I was as cheerful as her.

I sealed the envelope and pressed the stamp onto the envelope. Standing up, I clutched onto the envelope and threw my cardigan on. Hopefully, I'll be able to go without anyone asking me. Impa was currently on holiday so she couldn't escort me anywhere. I'm not even sure where she goes but it's really lonely without her. She was the only one that I could talk to. Malon also had her own problems and I couldn't bother her with that. Dad's always out on business trips and even when he's home, he's too busy to talk to me. The only times I actually see him is during meal times. This was why I had written this letter to my magazine's agony uncle named Link.

I closed the door softly, walking lightly across the landing and down the stairs. Luckily, I didn't see anyone since it was so early. Hopefully, they were still eating breakfast or something. I slipped through the doors, making sure not to make the doors creak.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was only 9am. It seemed pretty early and yet there was a lot of people on the streets, talking and shopping. I slipped my letter through the post-box and smiled, satisfied that possibly, my problem would be solved. I think I still had some time before my work shift, which was 12pm, and decided to do some wandering around town.

After an hour or so, I had already bought a lot of things – some books, a new stationary set and a recipe book for Malon. I'm just hoping that she improves her cooking. Not to say, it's bad. It's pretty good if she didn't burn it all the time.

The light breeze was so comforting… I sat there on the park bench, watching the little children play and the elderly feeding the ducks. I'd prefer this setting to the crowded shore I was in before. I could actually hear my own thoughts.

As I was thinking, my cell phone suddenly rang. I carefully did my best to reach inside my cardigan pocket to get my phone out to as to avoid my sandwich falling to pieces. The caller ID was Malon. That was strange…

I placed the phone next to my ear. "Hello?"

"ZELDA!" Malon's voice screamed down the phone. Instantly, I held the phone at arm's length like it was deadly. Boy, can that girl shout… "Where the hell are you?"

Cautiously, I put the phone back to my ear. "What are you talking about? I'm waiting until my shift."

"You should be here then! Your shift's started!" Malon said. I could hear the clanging of pots now that Malon wasn't deafening me.

"What? It's only 10am," I said.

"10? 10? Are you sure?" Malon asked.

I looked at my watch. It said 10am… but wait, why was the second hand not moving? I pulled the phone away from my ear to look at the top half of my flip-top phone.

Oh shit.

"It's half past twelve! Why didn't you phone earlier?" I shouted down the phone.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Malon replied. "You should hang up."

"Right, I'll see you there," I said, immediately switching the phone off as I finished my sentence.

I quickly binned my sandwich and shoved all the bags onto my arms. Great… I needed a fast way of transport. Taxi? Too expensive… Bus? Had to wait… If only, I had a car. I could just go into a car store of some kind and buy one, but I doubt I have enough money on me to buy one and I didn't have a credit card. And besides, even if I did have enough, I'd need a driver's license. The best way I could think of currently was walking but that would take half an hour.

Suddenly, a car stopped in front of me. The boy inside poked his head out from the window and looked up at me from the driver's seat.

"Are you okay? You looked troubled…"

Of course, I was surprised. I blinked and snapped myself out of it before looking round to see if he was talking to me.

The boy chuckled. "I'm sorry, I probably startled you. I'd give you a lift, if you want."

I raised my eyebrow; there must be a cost. Besides, he was a complete and total stranger. We learn never to accept things from strangers when we were 5, even if it was candy. I'm quadruple that age and I'm still not accepting things from strangers. Not even if it's a lift when you desperately need one.

"No thank you… I'm just waiting for someone to pick me up soon," I answered, brushing a stray lock of hair away.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I looked at him. But when I did, for some reason I knew I could trust him, like he wasn't the perv-stranger type. As I looked into his blue eyes, I knew he was kind and trustworthy, but I wasn't too sure… I hesitated, rubbing my cold arms. Stealing a glance of his watch, I saw I only had 20 minutes until it was 1' o clock.

"…Fine…" I said, giving up.

The boy suddenly handed me a key. I stared at the key in my hand, wondering what he wanted to do.

"Do you want me to have your house?" I asked.

The boy smiled in response and pointed to the back of his car. "Just unlock the trunk and put your bags there, okay?"

"Trunk?" I repeated. Maybe I was wrong about owning a car.

The boy laughed again. "The thing at the back."

"Why didn't you say so?" I said, walking over to the back of the car.

I looked for a keyhole and inserted the key in, turning it. I've seen Impa do this a couple of times; I just didn't know it was called a trunk. I carefully placed the bags inside, shoving them into the back, where there was actually some space. The boy's trunk seemed so messy, almost as if he just robbed a post office – there was stack after stack of papers, along with a laptop case. I closed the trunk and handed the keys back to the owner who opened the door for me. I sat in the front seat, making sure to put as much distance between us as possible. I slammed the door shut and he started the car up.

The boy smiled at me. "Don't worry, I won't do anything. My name's Link, by the way."

"How can I be so sure?" I said, looking at him. His eyes were fixed on the road ahead.

"I would have done it by now," the boy, apparently named Link, said. "Besides, where are you headed?"

"Strawberry Café," I answered.

"The bakery? Okay, I'm headed there anyway, I'll drop you off," Link said.

I paused for a moment. "Why are you helping me? There must be a catch."

Link shook his head. "No catch. You looked worried and I couldn't just leave you there."

"No one's that nice. So, what's the catch?" I asked.

"If you really want me to have a catch. Er… you work at the bakery, don't you?"

"Correct."

"…Then, free cake?"

"Fine," I said.

"I'll pick a cake later, I'm in a bit of rush myself," Link said.

"Where?"

"Home, I've still got lots of work to do."

"Is that what all that paper is for?"

Link scratched his head with his free hand. "Yeah, sorry you had to see that."

I looked outside, spotting Malon's bright copper colored hair in the window. "Drop me off here."

"Hmm? Here?" Link said.

"Yeah, the bakery's just outside," I said.

"Okay," Link said.

The car stopped and I quickly opened the door. I stepped out, breathing in the fresh air. I turned around, facing Link.

"Thanks so much. My name's Zelda," I said, smiling.

"Not a problem. Goodbye," Link replied. And with that, he drove off.

I walked inside the small bakery, smelling the sweet scent of baked goods. Malon, upon hearing the little bell ring as I opened the door, came to greet me. As soon as she saw me, she beamed.

"Zelda! That was fast, got a cab?" Malon asked.

I shook my head. "No, this guy was kind enough to give me a lift."

Malon instantly frowned. "Did he do anything?"

I smiled and walked behind the counter. "No, that's what I thought when he told me to get in."

"So, where were you that made you think better than to come to work?"

I tied my apron on and swept my hair back into a ponytail. "I was shopping. I've got-"

"What?"

Oh shit.

I left my bags in the trunk.

- - -

_Zelda,  
__Maybe you've got a problem? Talk things through with a close friend or relative and maybe you'll know the source of the problem. It could either be a problem in your life or maybe just boy trouble. Just see things through and you'll be alright.

* * *

_

A/N: 4 fics still in progress and I do another…

I'm going to stray from my forbidden relationships romance style and try to see if writing a fic where they can get together is right for me. It's going pretty well, I think.

And this is the reason I write and it will remain true for the rest of the fic and beyond – Disclaimer: Don't own.


	2. Best Served Hot

_Dear Link,_

_Word is, someone new has moved into town. You think it'd be a good idea to give him a tour, like my friends suggested?_

_Yours truly,  
__Zelda_

- - -

His warm smile haunted me everyday. I kept thinking about him… That little smile and how kind he was. He was probably too good to be true. Of course, he wasn't a figure of my imagination, forty rupees and a bag of stuff do not go poof suddenly. I probably wouldn't see him again. Yeah, probably not.

"Zel?"

I jumped, startled. Malon sat next to me and handed the hot chocolate I had asked for. She looked at me with a peculiar face.

"Zelda, you've had that zoned out face for a while now. What's wrong?" Malon asked. She tipped a packet of sugar into her own hot chocolate.

"Nothing's wrong," I answered, unfazed at how much sugar Malon was pouring in. It was almost natural to see Malon do this; I'd stop complaining.

Malon raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, you can tell me. How long have we been friends for? Our friendship has survived even through the toughest of spots – you know, when we couldn't see each other again. We survived the odds and we managed to come through, with our friendship intact." This was Malon's idea of a pep talk. Of course, it'd be followed by something that would make me spurt out whatever was in my mouth. I quickly swallowed. "So… tell me… Is it…" She lowered her voice. "Boy trouble?"

I mirrored Malon's face. "No… and yes. It's just that-"

I was interrupted by the loud sound of palm against wood. I looked up. Ruto was standing there with such a wide grin that I feared her face would split in two. I frowned – this only meant one thing, she had gossip and she was desperate to spread it like wildfire.

"Hi, girls!" Ruto said in a mock cheery voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Ruto, there is no need to act sweet and innocent, we know why you're here."

"Go on then," Ruto said, sliding onto the empty seat opposite us. "If you're so clever."

"You have some of the best gossip ever," I replied in a dull tone.

"Don't mind her Ruto, she's been weird for a few days," Malon explained.

Ruto nodded. "Must be that time of month."

"No, it is not!" I replied hotly.

"No need to get touchy, I was only kidding. But that's besides the point…" She lowered her voice just like Malon had. "…There's this new kid who's recently moved in. Word is, he's super hot!"

I sat up properly. "Is that it? You looked like it was so good, you were fit to burst with all the info."

Ruto wagged her finger. "Ah ah, I'm not finished yet. He also moved into the mansion just a twenty minute walk from here, which means he's got tons of cash!"

"So has Zelda," Malon stated.

"He's probably not as rich though, I see him on the bus sometimes."

"But I go on the bus too, he could be just saving money," I suggested.

Ruto looked like she was about to snap whenever we interrupted her. Or it could just be me. "Hush! I'm still speaking! Anyway, he lives on his own with a group of servants and word is, he's hiring an extra maid. One of us should apply, don't cha think?" Ruto asked happily, clapping her hands.

"But… I've already got the job at the bakery and so has Zel," Malon said.

"We could always give him the tour…" Ruto suggested.

Her eyes glinted maliciously and she thrust her arm at me, pointing straight at me as if she wanted to poke my eye out. I pointed at myself, confused.

"Yep, you. You still owe me… so you'll return the debt by giving the boy a tour of Castle Town! You have to find out all his quirks, all his good points and basically anything else. Take him out to a café too, it's a nice place to sit down and talk," Ruto explained. Perfect, looks like tomorrow's schedule doesn't need to be planned.

"Why?" I whined.

"Hey, you're getting a good bargain here. Don't screw it up."

"Couldn't we help her out?" Malon asked.

"Can't. You know that if he sees us all, he'll think we're up to something," Ruto said. Did she plan all this beforehand?

I faked a cough. "Of course not," I said, making sure to sound as sarcastic as possible. "Girl A offers Boy B a tour of the town for no price. He'll never suspect a thing."

"So, are you agreeing?" Ruto persisted.

I sighed. "Well, I still owe you and besides I'm curious about this boy. I'm going."

"Are you sure about this?" Malon asked me.

I nodded, albeit a bit too confidently I guess. Of course, I'm not going to let Ruto see me squirm.

Ruto cheered happily and proceeded to write something in her notepad she had whipped out when who knows when. I watched her scribble furiously with interest. She ripped out the page and handed it to me.

"It's his address," Ruto answered, as if reading my mind. She stood up and waved. "Bye now!"

I waited until she had exited the café and walked down the street before slamming my head on the table. "Malon… I really have to do this, don't I?" I asked, my voice muffled against the table.

Malon patted my back. "There there, he doesn't sound that bad."

I sprang up. "You do know that Ruto is the queen of exaggeration, don't you?"

Malon laughed. "Why can't you two ever get along?" Malon asked.

"Hey, I just don't like her attitude, if she only stopped making herself look like the queen of the world, I'd like her."

Malon sighed. "You two… At least you get along well enough to not cause an uproar every time you see each other."

I smiled and looked at the clumped up piece of paper I held. "Hmm… it's not too far from my house, guess I'll go tomorrow…"

Malon grinned. "That's the spirit! You're already cheering up! After the tour, just come on by the bakery, okay?"

I nodded. Goddesses, what have I gotten into?

- - -

I sighed again and flattened my hair down before pressing the intercom button. A somewhat old male voice blared out.

"Who is this?" the voice seemed quite posh.

"Um…" I said, hesitating. What should I say? I fiddled with my pale blue cardigan as I thought of something. "Well, I'm one of the locals, may I come in to give a tour to the new resident that just moved in?"

There was no reply for a while. I twisted the hem of my cardigan until the man spoke again. "Very well. Come in."

The steel gates opened and I walked in. The gardens were impressive, I had to admit. Maids hustled about the garden attending to the flowerbeds and the fountain in the middle of the pathway launched a jet of water high in the air. I passed by, checking my own reflection. Ruto had told me to dress up to give a good impression. No idea why I should have gone to all the trouble for a simple tour of the town but I did it anyway. My turquoise dress looked camouflaged against the water and the cardigan that I wore was something knit by my late mother. A hair slide once belonging to my mother was clipped by the side of my ear to keep my fringe out of my face. I rang the doorbell and an aged man promptly opened the door. I smiled in greeting and he bowed, letting me in.

Looking everywhere, I realized the decoration was nothing like my house. The walls were painted in a slick shade of pale green and paintings, rather than photos, hung on the wall. A jeweled chandelier hung above my head, giving a warm glow to the surroundings even though it was so light outside. The door shut behind me and the man addressed me.

"Miss, the master is upstairs. Please wait in the lounge to your left while I go announce him of your presence," He said, directing me to the left.

I thanked him and he went upstairs as I entered the lounge. I instantly jumped onto the couch, stretching after that short walk. I hugged my knees and stared at the large LCD TV in front of me. I had an urge to turn it on but I decided against it. After all, I'd only be watching it for a few minutes.

The couch was really soft as it supported my weight so easily. I picked up one of the cushions on top and played around with its tassels as I waited. I had just buried my face into it when I heard a familiar voice next to me.

"Are you okay?"

I lifted my head, almost whacking the boy that was so close to me. I looked at him and then, I realized who it was. It was him - The boy with the smile that plagued me.

- - -

_Zelda,_

_I think that's a good idea! It's always nice to make new friends. Introduce him to your town and you would instantly gain a new friend. Good luck!

* * *

_

A/N: I've decided to use a different letters idea since waiting a month to write to each other is a bit long XD. I thought of it as I saw someone slip a note into a maths book and I was reminded of this story about a girl and boy leaving notes in their desks at a school. Sounded cute, so thought I'd use it.

But yeah, I had a problem with this chapter, no idea how to start it. That's a bad sign, since I'm so early in the story XD.

Thanks to **Robinfan**, **Sakurelle** and **GoldenSunGeek** for the reviews!


	3. Charm and Grace

_Dear Link, _

_Do boys have a certain charm to them? I see girls obsessing over them as if they were celebrities or something. I don't know, I'm not a boy (at least, unless I've been lied to the whole of my life but the odds of that happening are once in a blue moon) but girls fawn over the weirdest things. Same thing with this boy named Link. Weird is he has the same name as you. I think girls have this charm too. Do boys obsess over things?_

_Yours truly,  
__Zelda_

- - -

He looked at me with his blue eyes. He looked strangely cute, with a light green t-shirt and some torn jeans thrown on clumsily. His messy blond hair looked as if he had just woken up. His face – it was looking at me curiously. He yawned suddenly and sat down next to me.

"Zelda, wasn't it?" he asked softly. "What are you doing here?"

I quickly searched through my memory to try and remember what his name was. Link - that was it. I looked at him briefly; he was rubbing his eyes as if he was a cat cleaning itself. I guess I must have woken him up.

"I thought you might want a tour of the town," I answered.

"Sure, I guess. I'd love a tour," Link answered.

I fiddled with my cardigan – I'm sure I'll wear this out soon if I kept doing that. I heard him yawn again so I decided to break the weird silence.

"Should we get going?" I asked.

He nodded and ran a hand through his unruly hair, trying to comb it. "Yeah, could you give me a moment, please?"

I nodded politely. Link smiled as in thanks and got up, exiting the room. I sighed - Ruto owed me this time. I waited for a while and continued to twist the hem of my cardigan, wondering what I would give him a tour of. I glanced at my watch and I saw it was roughly 10 o'clock, so it would probably be a good idea to have breakfast first. Then, I would ponder about what to do.

After what seemed like half an hour, I proceeded to walk out of the lounge as the strange silence of it disturbed me. It was almost like a waiting room or something. I stood by the large flight of stairs, waiting for Link to come downstairs. Do boys take as long as girls to get ready? At least he arrived after a few minutes and he smiled in greeting. I returned the smile.

"Where are you suggesting we should go?" Link asked, once he was at the bottom of the stairs.

"I think we should have breakfast first," I answered, turning my attention to the door to indicate we should get going.

He noticed this (smart boy) and sat down to gather his shoes. After Link slipped on his shoes, he opened the door and politely held it open for me. Good thing he has manners. He shut the door behind him after I exited and we started walking down the pathway. Several maids greeted him and he waved back. I noticed that some were even watching him with a look of longing. He smiled at me sweetly when he noticed me watching him and I turned away - I didn't want to look like I had some silly schoolgirl crush on him.

I carried on walking to our destination. After a twenty-minute walk, I opened the door of the usual café Malon and I used as our 'meeting grounds'. I saw a few glances in my direction but that was natural since people usually looked to see if anyone they knew had come in. I realized that today there were more glances than usual. If anyone asked, he is not my boyfriend.

I sat down in the corner that I occupied most of the time. Link sat down in the opposite seat and picked the menu up with interest. He scanned the menu while using his finger as a guide. He paused for a moment, set down the menu and supported his chin with his hand. He rested his head against his hand, looking at me curiously.

"So…" Link said, drawing the syllable out. If he wanted my interest, he had it. I jerked up an eyebrow. "…Who is paying for all this?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Did he have to do that? "I'll pay for it then," I answered.

Link grinned at me. "Thanks, besides I have no money."

I shook my head and I noticed that Link's gaze lingered on me. The light of the sun made his eyes glisten as he continued to stare at me. I could feel my face heating up and I quickly averted my gaze. A waitress was sauntering her way to our table.

"May I take your order?" She asked cheerfully. I assumed it was more to Link than me. Link seemed to have woken up from his trance.

"Er…" He traced his finger down the menu again. "Zelda, what do you recommend?"

"Me?" I asked, confused. Why would he be asking me? "Er… Pancakes, I guess."

"Pancakes it is, then," Link said, looking up at the waitress.

I saw that she flicked her hair before scribbling something down onto her notepad. "Would you like a drink, sweetie?"

"Zelda?"

"Orange juice, coffee, tea…" I recited, thinking of the drinks on the menu.

"I guess some orange juice would do," Link told the waitress.

The waitress flashed a blinding smile before turning back round. Suddenly, Link called her back.

"What about you, Zelda?" Link asked, turning to look at me.

I blinked. I almost forgot about breakfast. "I'll have the same as him, please," I said.

I noticed she wrote it down with less enthusiasm before leaving again. Link started to chuckle.

"What?" I said.

"I'm surprised you almost forgot then. What are you thinking about?" Link asked, resting his arms on the table.

"Nothing," I lied, staring out the window.

"Come on, you can tell me," Link mock pleaded, pretending to pout.

He laid his cheek against the cold table as if to sleep and I couldn't help but think how cute he as acting. The waitress came back, placing a plate of pancakes in front of his face and in front of me. She then gently placed a glass of orange juice in front of him but shoved my glass in front of me. Link lifted his head up and the waitress stayed stood to her spot.

"Excuse me…" I said, making my voice sound as annoyed as possible.

She ignored me and cleared her throat. It took a while until Link noticed she was staring at him.

"Yes?" Link said.

"May I have your number?" She gushed, turning a faint shade of pink.

"My number?" Link repeated. I hope he's deliberately pretending to be thick. "Sorry, but she's my girlfriend."

Link pointed to me and I pulled a 'WTF?' face. He twitched an eyebrow as if I had to play along or something. He quickly smiled at me, grasped my hand and pulled me closer, causing me to hit the table. Thank you Link, if I end up with a large bruise on my stomach, I will be sure to give you a matching one.

"Sorry," he repeated. I wasn't sure if it was to the waitress or me.

The waitress looked downright furious, and stormed away without a backwards glance. He sighed happily. I wiggled my fingers to indicate he was still holding my hand.

"Sorry about that," Link said, letting go.

"Why did you refuse? She was quite pretty," I asked, curious.

"Hmm?" Link said, picking up his fork. "You can ask her out if you want, I'm not interested."

"That's not what I meant," I retorted.

"Well, I'm not interested. Besides, I like someone else," Link said.

I didn't know why but I felt a slight pain in my chest. I shook my head quickly and swallowed. I started to pick at my pancakes but my appetite had disappeared. Link seemed to notice this as I still had over half of my pancakes on my plate. He dropped his fork and looked at me.

"Is there something wrong?" Link asked.

"No," I simply replied.

I started to take larger bites after that just to stop him pestering me and Link seemed generally pleased. He had finished his plate when I looked at him and noticed this evil grin on his face. He held his glass in his hands, smirking. I jerked up an eyebrow again.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked.

Link shook his head, his grin never faltering. "I just thought of something."

"What? Is it something perverted?" I asked.

Link ignored me and carried on talking. "I've been thinking why you would be so kind as to offer me this tour. No one is that nice… that is… unless there's a catch," Link continued.

I frowned and placed my fork onto my plate. "And you are saying?"

"That there is a catch, blondie."

Crap. Had to think of an excuse… "There is no catch."

Link gave a short shrug of his shoulders. "Oh really? Then, I'm wondering… what is the real purpose of this tour?"

"I'm kidnapping you. What do you think? I'm showing you around," I answered bluntly. Why was Link asking all these questions suddenly?

"So, there really is no catch?"

"No," I replied.

Link hesitated before speaking again. He smiled as he did. He's been doing that a lot, now that I think about it. "Well, there is now."

"What?" I asked, quickly.

Link's grin widened even more as he thought about whatever he was thinking. "After all this, I have a little something for you, okay?" He said.

"What is it?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"You'll find out," Link answered, mysteriously.

Great. I'd probably be thinking about it now. Link rose up from his seat and tapped me on the shoulder. "Coming?"

I left my unfinished pancakes and rose from my seat. This tour was going to be oh so long.

- - -

After visiting the old castle ruins, we pretty much ended up shopping as we had seen most of the worthwhile monuments. Link seemed rather fascinated by the castle - actually, he was pretty much interested in most of the things I showed him. We just exited a shop when someone asked me if we were a couple. I was quick to answer no and I noticed Link stayed silent for a while.

I agreed to walk to his house and accompanied him to the front doors. I waved him goodbye but he stopped underneath the canopy. He turned back suddenly and walked up to me. I smiled but his constant gentle gaze was making me nervous. All of a sudden, he reached for my hand and pulled me closer.

- - -

_Zelda,_

_My name must be that popular! Well, Zelda, I know someone that also shares your name. But onto your question, I like this girl, so yes, we boys can obsess over things. I don't know if we have a charm but this girl obviously does. I guess it's not really charm that does it. It depends on what you like in a guy. A lot of people seem to go for looks in a boyfriend. _

…_And who do you obsess over ;)?

* * *

_

A/N: And thus, ends the chapter. Never thought I'd finish it so fast. I should write before I post up most chapters more often. 

I'm going to clear some stuff about my letters idea. At first, I wanted it to be a simple agony uncle thing but then I thought magazines usually take at least a week to publish a new issue. So then, I remembered the story of the notes in the desks, which I'll use later on. But until then, the letters and replies are all emails they've sent each other.

Zelda and Link become pen pals during the time between the first chapter and the second one. The second chapter takes place a few weeks after. Remember the letter she sent to the agony uncle, Link?

Also, the Link and Zelda that are writing the letters are both the same as in the story. Yep, they've known each other even before they met. They both don't know this yet but it's an important thing near the end when they discover it. And that's all I saying :D!

Thanks to **CucumberPickles**, **GoldenSunGeek**, **Sheik's twin**, **Snowyflakes**, **Swordbearer**, **Rynada**, **Sakurelle**, **Encumbrance**, **bumble bee** and **Princess Kira Lady of Element** for the reviews!


	4. Don't Walk on the Grass

_Dear Link,_

_Thanks for the flower you gave me, but what was that note about? Um… Well… I included something for you too… since you gave me that flower and all…_

_From  
__Zelda_

_P.S. Just check in the envelope._

- - -

I gazed into his eyes, his beautiful sapphire orbs, and my own frightened face stared back at me. What was with this boy? Is it _Link _that's causing my nervousness? He held my hands in his and again, that cute little smile was on his face. The same one I had been thinking about all these days. Already, my face burned red, my heart beat faster and I began fidgeting. My hands itched towards my cardigan, but his hands were holding mine. Dammit, Link… Why was he making me so nervous?

Link stepped forward, closing the already short distance between us. I kept my eyes anywhere but his face. The shimmering blossoms growing on the towering trees, the intricate patterns on the doorway, anywhere but his face. Why was I nervous to begin with? He was just some boy. Was I… was I falling for this idiot? Him? _Link?_

I mean… I've only just met him.

Link never spoke, he just kept smiling. It was like time had frozen still. But then, the freeze frame shattered, and I felt a comforting squeeze on my hand. I looked down. His hand was clasped over mine. I looked back up. His smile was just as comforting…

He backed away suddenly. His hand left mine. He was leaving… His smile broadened and he turned.

Don't go…

Please, don't go…

He was gone.

The door slammed shut, but it never woke me from my trance. I continued staring at the exact same spot where he had been standing. Just moments before… My heart was still beating rapidly… I looked at my hand, where his hand was previously before.

Hmm?

There was something in my hand… I opened my clenched hand out.

…A slip of paper.

I opened the roughly folded piece of paper, smoothing the creases with the tips of my fingers. It was a line of numbers, written scruffily in HB pencil. Was it his phone number?

- - -

"Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! I can't believe you got his number!" Malon shrieked ecstatically. "Do you know what this means?"

"That I can call him?" I said bluntly. Though… I knew exactly what Malon was thinking…

"He wants to go on a date with you!" Malon said, completely oblivious to my previous answer.

"Malon…" I sighed, hoping she'd detect that I didn't agree with her idea. "I don't think that's the answer. A telephone number is another way to contact someone, which basically means he wants to stay in contact with me… even though, we live in the same town."

"That is true. But! When a boy gives a girl his phone number, it means he likes her! You don't have that much experience, huh?" Malon asked, popping the last cookie into her mouth. She looked round. "Got any soda?"

"You're like you're high on drugs, you're not getting some sugar loaded beverage!" I said. "…And, you're acting like a schoolgirl. Aren't you past that age?"

Malon's cheerfulness dropped… slightly. "What's wrong, Zelda? Shouldn't you be as enthusiastic as me? I mean... Ruto would kill just to be in your shoes."

"Well, she wants to kill me anyway. Besides…" I lowered my gaze. "What if he doesn't like me that way?"

I touched the flower on the counter, stroking the leathery petals. I wasn't even sure what I thought of Link. I was so nervous around him just a few days ago… I could remember his touch and the vivid image of his innocent face stayed in my mind. How his smile warmed my heart… How his eyes reminded me of the calm ocean… I nudged the pressed flower once more.

"He gave you that, huh?"

I looked up, somewhat surprised, as I had almost forgotten of Malon's presence. I had been so lost in my own thoughts; I wasn't even concentrating during my work shift. "Yeah…" I answered, tucking the flower back into my pocket.

'Give it to someone special.' Those were the words that came with it. I just hadn't decided whom to give it to. I looked at Malon, who was busy 'checking' if the food was alright. I was sure that Malon, all though she was a really close friend, wasn't what pen-pal-Link had meant in 'someone special'. Actually, I wasn't even sure what he had meant.

This letter, though it was more of a note, was the very first mailed letter I had received from him. I had tried to email him back to ask him about it, but I hadn't had a reply since. Nor could I send a posted letter, as he never included a return address, which was in fact, slightly stupid of him.

"Hey!"

I looked up again. Malon didn't seem to be very happy, despite the amount of sugar she had just consumed.

"You okay? Ever since you met that guy, you've been acting odd. Actually… now that I think about it… you've been acting odd since last week," Malon said. She nudged a cupcake in front of me. "Am I right?"

I sighed and accepted the cake. "Malon, we shouldn't be eating these… we're supposed to sell them…"

"Hey, look, I don't give a damn about this place. I could just get a job somewhere else if I'm fired. What I'm worried about is you. I can replace my job with something else, preferably my old one, but I can't replace you," Malon said.

I smiled. Heh, you can always count on Malon to cheer you up. And with a bonus pep talk. "Thanks, Malon."

"Hey, no prob! Besides, I know you like this boy anyway!" Malon said happily.

My face went crimson and I choked on the cupcake. "What?"

Malon laughed. "Don't deny it! I bet that you're nervous around this boy."

"Um… yeah, that's right…" I said.

"Zelda…" Malon shook her head. "You have to be more confident! Why are so nervous, anyway?"

"I'm… not sure… really…" I answered. I've been wondering the same thing.

"That's not what I meant. I'm saying that you don't need to be nervous," Malon said.

"Knowing you, you probably won't be. I'm just-"

"You're just smart, shy little Zelda, right?" Malon said.

"…Well, that can sum me up, but…"

"Stop doubting yourself! Stop thinking you're weak! Zelda, you're probably the best candidate for Link!" Malon said.

"If you're saying it so well, you can always date him," I said, extracting the piece of paper from my apron. "I've got his number."

To my surprise, Malon blushed. "Well, I… I kinda like someone else."

I grinned. "Someone else? Do tell."

"Hey, hey. Privacy!" Malon said, turning away. "You've got your own things to deal with."

"Like…?" I asked.

"Calling Link."

"I can't do that!"

"Think about, Zel. I bet you want to do it anyway," Malon said. "So, why haven't you done it yet? I'll help you if things go wrong…"

"Well…"

I looked down at the crumpled slip in my hand. Malon was right about that – I wanted to call him, but wouldn't it seem weird to do it? Maybe I was over exaggerating things. But what exactly did I think of Link?

- - -

I called him.

I didn't even know why I was so nervous in the first place. We just agreed on a meeting place: the café – nothing special. We were just going to have a chat… as friends, of course. No date. Just some friendly talking.

…Malon's going to kill me.

I mean, I didn't even like him anyway. So, there was no need to be nervous. No need for any worrying. I kept telling myself that, but I can't calm myself down. All I'm doing is ruining my cardigan.

I twisted the hem of my cardigan, trying to think of what I could say as I saw him again. 'Good afternoon', 'Hello', 'Nice weather, huh?'… I was probably stood outside for a while, until I decided on a nice and simple way of saying 'Hi'.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

It was just like before, only the customers were different. People were chatting away in their little groups, just as me, Malon and Ruto usually did on normal days when weren't busy. Waitresses and waiters were scurrying about, like little mice, doing their best to not get fired.

Just pretend Link was like Malon. He was a friend. We aren't nervous around our friends, right?

Though, Malon had always been my support. She had always helped me when I was down, kept me in check… she was like my guardian angel, like my other half. Damn, I could use some support.

I walked past several tables, looking out for Link. He said he'd meet me at the end one, where we had previously sat. I found him, sitting there, concentrated on something that was on the table. I stopped myself from greeting him as I observed him, hard at his work. He seemed to holding a book, as well as scribbling some notes down on several pieces of paper scattered across the table. It looked more like an office than a table at a café. It was… odd to see Link this way. He was no different than any other person worried about their job. Well, at least, it looked like he was busy at work.

I gathered up my courage and walked on. But I stopped suddenly. Link placed the tip of his pen to his mouth, like he was chewing a pencil or something. It… it looked so familiar. It… it couldn't be.

It's not him, is it?

- - -

_Zelda, _

_Thanks, I never really expected a gift back. I appreciate it. Been wanting a new pen, I can't seem to find one in my house… _

_You still haven't figured out who is special to you? Think real hard now.

* * *

_

A/N: Yeah, I know the chapter title has no relevance at all with this chapter. Well, sorry for the delay (Gaspeth! A delay conspiracy!) but I've been playing way too much Fire Emblem lately. Plus, I've discovered I have more homework than I originally thought I had and my brain switches off during the holidays. I can do algebra fine at school, but at home I use calculators. Um… I swear it's just to check my answers.

…Yeah, I'll stop rambling now.

Thanks to **Sakurelle**, **Rynada**, **BassEX**, **SHiNiGAMiLENNE**, **GoldenTalesGeek**, **CucumberPickles** and **Nonnahs** for the reviews!


	5. Envelopes

_Dear Link, _

Is Link your real name, or is it just some penname or alias? Since you work as an agony uncle, you need to keep people from knowing who you are in case people suspect you of being biased, right? Besides, Link isn't really such a common name, is it?

From Zelda

- - -

That pen… It was definitely that pen… I could recognize it anywhere. I had bought it with him in mind. I could remember how I carefully placed it in the manila envelope, cradling it in bubble wrap, as I studied the unique design of the pen. It wasn't expensive, but it was cute all the same, so I had to buy a matching blue one for myself.

He had sent his address just after I had received the flower and I wondered why he hadn't sent it to me in the first place. It was an email containing the word 'Sorry!', followed by his address. I remembered writing the same address word for word onto a little label, and for some reason… found the address familiar. What was weird… was that it was in this town… Which meant that pen-pal Link lived in the same town as me!

It was just so confusing… Me writing to someone who is basically right next to me? I paused, trying to think things out. Same pen… same name… It was all too much of a coincidence.

…I'm probably just being paranoid. I'm assuming things when I have no concrete evidence. I'm just patching things together and making silly ideas out of them.

I managed to clear my head out, before I trudged to the table. Without pen-pal Link in my head, I have to face Link with an empty head with a hundred percent chance of screwing up, with all of my attention on him. I just waited for Link to speak, flipping my jacket zip between my fingers nervously.

…Wait, I wasn't on a date with him. Or anything like that. But, I was always so nervous around him… I could never be myself. It felt like Link was a total stranger when I had already spent a day with him. Link was alright, if I probably did do something stupid, he'd laugh and joke around with me. But, what if he just plain laughs at me?

"Zelda? Something wrong?" Link asked.

I looked up. He was chewing the end of his pen, still staring at the piece of paper in front of him. I slightly grimaced - I never really liked people doing that. I could remember back in school, when I had lent out a pen and found that it came back with teeth marks and saliva on it. But it was Link's pen. And I guess that's what he does when's thinking.

…He was kind of cute doing that. The way his hair fell into his eyes and he brushed away at it impatiently-

…Dammit! Stop thinking like that, Zelda! I shook my head, blushing vividly.

"That's good," Link mumbled. I stared at him. "That you're okay," Link added, after a quick glance.

…I see, he must have thought I was answering his other question.

"Link…" I said, before I gulped, my throat feeling dry. "…Um… what's that?"

"This?" He looked up, making his blond hair poke his eyes. He blinked several times. "Sudoku."

"Oh," I muttered in reply, not knowing what to say.

There was a pause. Then, a frustrated growl, followed by a 'bonk'. I stared at Link.

"I. Can't. Do. It," Link moaned, his voice muffled.

I struggled to stop myself letting out a laugh. "Um… do you want me to help?"

Link never replied, but instead lazily shoved the pen and paper forward with his hand. I took this as a 'yes'.

I looked down at the sheet. There was nothing but scribbles and scrawls of blue ink. What I could see was that most of the boxes were filled in, except for one. There were no numbers in the last box, but I assumed they were underneath all the crosses.

I picked up his pen and twirled it between two fingers. It felt really familiar, just like my blue one at home. It was a slim pen, so thin it looked like it could snap in his large hand, made in what could almost be mistaken as glass. The middle section consisted of a crosshatch pattern made out of the same plastic, giving the otherwise plain section of a pen, a warped double-glazed window look.

"Well, if it's going all wrong, you should look at the other boxes and see if you did something wrong…" I narrated to him. "I'll start by using a two here in the top left corner… Three… Five… One… Six… Ah, can't use seven…"

"Zelda…" Link mumbled.

"Yeah?" I muttered, somewhat absorbed in both completing his Sudoku puzzle and reading the angry little notes he wrote along the side.

"Your phone's vibrating…" Link continued, not looking up.

"Ah," I muttered, taking it out of my pocket. I had to double check the ID. "D-Dad?"

That was odd… Dad never rung my mobile…. I had stopped so long to wonder why he was calling when the vibrating stopped and the melodic chimes started.

I quickly flipped the phone on and mumbled a quick 'sorry' to Link. "…Dad?"

"Zelda, I'm sorry if this is at an inappropriate time, but could you come home?"

I paused and looked at Link – who was still flat on the table as if he was playing dead. "Sure, Dad. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've just got a new music tutor for you."

Music tutor? That's odd… considering I haven't had any music lessons in a while. I remember having flute lessons when I was still attending school, but that was a few years ago. "Okay. I'll come home right away," I told Dad politely.

"Okay. I'll see you then. Bye," Dad said, before cutting off.

I pulled my phone away from my ear and stared. This was sudden. A music tutor… Why does he want to keep me at home to learn how to play an instrument that I stopped playing ages ago? Unless… he knows that I secretly work!

He would have said something though. He probably wants me to be successful in life, like him. To build a path for myself and lead a life of power and prosperity. But, I don't want to become an important part of history, I want to see what it's like to work. It's quite fun, actually. I mean, I spend five hours several days a week with my best friend. Maybe, I should stop being selfish and do as I'm told. Besides, playing an instrument was fun. I smiled to myself.

"You should smile more often."

I stopped staring at my phone. "What?" I asked.

Link was now propping himself up with his arm. "You look pretty smiling," Link said, smiling himself.

My cheeks flooded with color. "Y-you too… I guess…"

Link chuckled. "Thanks... But why are you smiling? Who phoned you?" Link asked curiously.

"M-My dad," I stammered nervously.

"So, you have to go now, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for calling you out," I said, tucking my phone back into my pocket. "…You… probably had better things to do."

"No, no. It doesn't matter," Link said, shaking his head. "Want me to come with you?"

I blinked. "What?"

"I'll come with you to your house. I want to meet your dad," Link said cheerfully, sitting up. "Just to see what he's like."

Oh boy. How would Dad react? Because I have no idea. I've never had any male friends – I've never been the talkative type – and the few friends I had have never come round before. Malon and Ruto are probably my closest friends right now.

I remember being friends with a red haired girl, a girl with long auburn hair and a girl who had a beautiful voice. They all pursued their dream jobs and we separated like that after we left school. I started going to university, one had to stay behind and take after her father's hotel, one became a singer and the other became a doctor. I dropped out of university once I had completed most of the education I needed there; to find a job I had told my dad, of course he was slightly annoyed at my choice.

That was all in the past… Anju, Medli and Lulu… those were their names... They're probably living happily, and maybe they're even married.

I know Anju will have definitely married. She was engaged to someone named Kafei last time I heard from her. I haven't heard from Lulu as much, but she's probably busy with her band. I've seen pictures of her in magazines with her band. Maybe she's going out with that Mikau guy out of their band, the Indigo-Gos. I'm not too sure about Medli, I think she met a boy called Komali. Malon is currently single, for some strange reason. Ruto obsesses over any person of the opposite gender – as long as he's good-looking. Which basically means I should keep Link away from her, lest he wants Ruto stalking him.

…Which reminds me… She still hasn't said anything about the tour. I was supposed to tell her everything that happened on that day, but I haven't seen her since. I think I lost the address she gave me. But there was no reason for me to suddenly go to Link's house. What really puzzled me was how Ruto knew where he lived. Which was really, really freaky, even for Ruto.

Did Link know where I live? It would be pretty strange for him to know…

"Sure, Link, let's go," I said.

He smiled and slung his drawstring bag over his shoulder. "Can I have my pen back, please?" he asked, his palm outstretched towards me.

I immediately passed it to him. "Sorry," I mumbled.

He smiled in reply. He really does smile a lot. Is he just naturally cheerful? I asked him why, as we walked.

"Oh, don't you like me smiling?" Link asked, his hand gripping his bag strap.

I felt my cheeks burning. "Y-Yeah, I-I guess I do."

"Good. I'll smile more. Just for you, 'kay?"

I didn't say much after that. Just in case another question like that bursts out of my mouth. Link would usually ask a question about some random thing we passed, and which I then answered. Soon, we arrived at the large gates that protected my home.

"Wow," Link gasped, grinning like a child. "You live in a house just like mine!"

"Yeah, in a large mansion," I mumbled. I wasn't particularly happy about it. You get lost every time you wake up and when you've fully awoken, you feel stupid because it's your house. And I've lived in it for twenty years. Link seemed to really like my house though, acting like it was completely new to him to see such a house.

As I tapped on the door, he examined the flowerbeds. I turned around and secretly stole a glance or two. Link looked so energetic, twirling the flower petals in his fingers and examining the stems, a permanent smile on his face. The door opened as my back was turned.

"Zelda?"

I turned round and beamed. "Hello, dad."

He did a somewhat half-smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now."

My smile drooped a bit. "…Oh, okay."

I stepped aside to let him past when he froze in mid step. I followed his gaze. He was staring at Link. Who had picked a flower from a flowerbed. He had picked out Mum's favorite flower. And was playing around with it, twirling the stem with his forefingers and letting it go, making it glide for a few seconds.

…Oh shit.

"Security!" Dad roared.

At this, Link lifted his head in our direction. There was still a goofy smile on his face. He looked adorable, but I was sure my dad thought otherwise.

"Get this thief off our garden!"

I panicked. "N-No, D-Dad!"

Too late. Floods of men and women, all dressed in suits, rushed out from there hiding places. It was ridiculous, about twenty of them were there, and Link was still stood in the middle. They rushed forward. I braced myself. Link! He was going to get hurt!

I rushed forward. "Link!" I shouted.

…What… the…

I could see a streak of green duck in and out of the tangle of arms and legs, jumping whenever someone tried to grab him and rolling forward to escape the muddle. Link came stumbling forwards. And in a matter of moments, I felt myself tumbling backwards.

I squeezed my eyes shut. Ouch. I heard a loud thump as we both crumbled to a heap on the ground. Link's head slammed into mine, sending me reeling backwards in a flurry of blonde hair. I felt the pain of my head banging against concrete. My head felt like it wanted to crack open. I lay still on the floor, breathing heavily.

…Everything stopped. Everything was silent. All I could hear was my steady breathing. But…

…I felt this weight on me, nothing else. I slowly opened my eyes, not wanting to believe what I thought it was.

Shit.

Link was on top of me.

Not good.

His head was resting just over my shoulder, so his head never got hit, luckily. I couldn't say the same for myself. It was just so painful. I knew he was still on top of me, conscious I hope, but I didn't feel like moving and pushing him off. I felt another pressure on me, and knew it was Link clutching my left arm. If this wasn't in public, I would have thought this was slightly comfortable. But, I really needed him off me, as he was pressing against me. But, there was another reason. I rolled my eyes upward as a shadow cast over us.

My dad was seething. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

- - -

_Zelda, _

Yep, it's my real name and it's unique too :P! Actually, there's another reason that my boss doesn't want anyone to know who I am. You see no photo, do you? My boss thinks I'll get fan mail if I put my picture in.

* * *

A/N: None of that was really supposed to happen XD. But I guess it just led onto this and I found it funny, so I'm keeping it. Originally, they were supposed to meet the music tutor, I just can't believe it evolved into this XD. 

I've had problems with this chapter because I wanted to introduce Sheik because I want to introduce a few more characters in Letters. Sheik will play a pretty big role. I also said some crapload of stuff about Zelda's classmates. They have no relevance at all with the story, but I just wanted to mention their names.

I'd just like to ask… but does anyone want Dark Link in Letters? I originally also wanted him in this chapter but I never really thought what kind of part he would have in the later story. And does anyone want any other characters here? Or maybe there's too many?

Does anyone find Letters boring right now? There doesn't seem to be much interaction between these two, besides Link accidentally tackling Zelda, they haven't done anything except waffle XD.

…I sure seem to write long A/Ns…

Thanks to **GoldenTalesGeek**, **Rynada**, **ShinigamiLenne**, **Sakurelle**, **Encumbrance**, **tangerinefever**, **The Mad Joker**, **CucumberPickles** and **Babykoalaprincess** for the reviews!


	6. For Someone Special

_Dear Link,_

_Emotions are strange things, aren't they? They can change easily, depending on your mood. You could feel angry… sad… happy… There really is a wide range of emotions. I think smilies were made to represent an emotion. _

_Guess I'm currently feeling :) _

_From Zelda_

- - -

Link screwed up oh so badly.

By the way my dad had barked orders to get the security guards up and running again, I could tell my dad didn't get a very good first impression of Link. Despite the fact that Link was a really nice guy…

I could hear footsteps, scrambling ones that scattered rocks and pebbles around along the concrete, hurrying to our side. The weight on my body was lifted and then, I was helped to my feet.

Instead of thanking him, I nudged him aside, as I saw the squirming form of Link, trying his best to escape another guard's grip. I ignored the throbbing pain in my head, as Link grunted in frustration and tried desperately to tug himself free. I wanted to help him, despite the fact that I wouldn't be much help.

I nervously looked at Link, just as my dad approached my side. I gulped.

"D-Dad…" I stuttered, getting ready for a lecture.

He didn't answer me. He just kept watching Link. I guess he was seeing what Link was like. He was acting a lot like a monkey right now…

"Put him down."

I stared at him in shock. Who replaced my father with an alien? Was he some kind of happy mood?

There was a surprised yelp and I turned back round. Link's eyes were closed and he was rubbing his backside. Other than that, he seemed okay. He opened his eyes again, when he noticed people watching him. He gave us an awkward, lop-sided grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Get up," Dad said gruffly and suddenly.

Link stared stupidly at him for a moment, before scrambling to his feet. The same awkward grin was plastered on his face.

"Heh, I'm sorry-"

"Be quiet," Dad hissed, as if Link should be as quiet.

Link immediately clamped his own mouth shut.

Dad started to walk up to him. He stopped just before him.

"How-"

Damn…

"-would-"

He is so dead…

"-you-"

What was he going to do to him?

"-like-"

I sucked in a giant gulp of air, almost choking on it.

"-to-"

I mustered up all my courage. "Dad!"

He turned around, apparently just noticing I was behind him. "What?" He said sharply and impatiently.

"D-Don't punish him. I'm the one to blame. I mean I brought him here. Besides, the security guards are crappy, and it wasn't Link's fault that he picked out Mum's favorite flower, and… and… erm… Could you apologize, Link?"

Link, who was probably listening to me babble, looked surprised. He pointed at himself. "Oh. Um. You talking to me? Well… er… Sorry?"

"Not good enough. How can you say sorry when you humiliated my highly trained guards, ruined my wife's memory and tricked my daughter into becoming smitten with you?" Dad said harshly. "How dare you."

Link looked speechless. "I-I… Zelda's… smitten… with me?"

My entire face felt red. My ears were probably red too. I…I didn't like him… that way… did I?

He stared at me. "…What? What does smitten mean?"

What? Link doesn't even know?

I don't know what came over me. Maybe I was nervous. Maybe I was just embarrassed.

But I knew for certain, I frustrated.

I let out an angry scream. "You… You… dumb blond!"

My dad had basically spelled it out for him and he still didn't realize. I liked him. I really did like him. Even more than the friendly way. I didn't even know myself.

But, it was true.

Even my dad, after just a few minutes, had clicked on.

Was I really that obvious?

It was probably just some damn crush. Infatuation. Nothing more. I always complimented him mentally, on his clothes, on his smile. It was nothing more than a crush. I liked his physical appearance. I never cared for his well-being, did I?

Dammit, I'm so confused.

Why was I even angry that he didn't realize?

…Was I angrier with myself? Because I didn't realize until my dad had to tell him?

With one last glare at the confused Link, I turned on my heel. I ran. I ran as fast as I could back into the house. I couldn't care less that he was calling my name. Trying to call me back.

He really does fit the typical blond stereotype. I always thought it never existed. Stereotypes were always stupid images that people believed and people created just to separate and classify an individual.

That damn Link.

Why did I even like him?

Pen-pal Link seemed more sensitive. He seemed to actually have a brain. They can't even possibly be the same person. I can't believe he has the unfortunate luck to share a name with such an imbecile. What a fool I was to believe that Link and him might possibly be the same person.

I slammed the door behind me.

Why was I so upset? Why did I feel so pathetic? He didn't realize…

Even my dad knows.

I felt stupid.

So, so stupid.

He'll never feel anything other than friendship for me.

I am stupid. Why did I think he'll like me back?

A tear trickles down my cheek.

…Tears?

This is pathetic.

I rub my eyes angrily. I feel so damn pathetic.

There's a knock on the door. Frantic poundings. My name being called out.

Stupid Link.

I ignore the door and collapse on my bed.

And then what happens? The idiot kicks down my door. I sit up straight and glare at him.

"Get out of my room," I spat, trying my best to keep my voice from wobbling.

That didn't faze him. The same worried expression stayed on his face. My anger wavered. Maybe he cared about me?

I saw his lips move. "Zelda…"

Dammit, I'm crazy to blush at a time like this!

He closes the door behind him. I hear the sound of the lock shutting. I stand up in alarm. What… what is he doing?

"Unlock it now!"

He ignores my demand. Instead, he walks towards me. I stand my ground. I was determined to keep eye level in order to keep glaring at him.

He doesn't shout. He doesn't do anything.

Until, he suddenly throws his arms around me and hugs me tight. The blood shoots up to my face. I can feel his strong hands on my back, his arms wrapped around me. Then, one of his hands moved to my head and pushed me forward gently. My face buries into his warm chest. He feels so strong, despite the fact that he was so scrawny.

He starts to rub my head gently… I almost forgot about that fall.

Why did this even happen? Why is he embracing me in the middle of my bedroom?

I push him back gently. The view of his face swims and I feel several more tears trickling down my face.

"You know what?" I whispered, my voice wavering. "I want you out of my room."

Link showed no expression at first. Then, he sighed. "I'm sorry."

He sat down on my bed, making the springs groan under his weight. He closed his eyes, as he if he was going to doze off. I glare down at him, and after a while, sat down next to him. He reopened his eyes.

"You know? You should have told me that they were your Mum's favorite flowers," He said. Why was he talking like this was so casual? "I wouldn't have picked them, y'know."

I stayed silent.

"…You're lucky to still have a father. He cares for you, you know that? He was looking out for your well-being, then."

I refused to reply. He continued.

"I've only got my brother and sister. Heh. Haven't talked about them in ages."

"Where are they?" I said.

"Oh?" He stopped staring straight ahead and turned to me. He grinned. "You can actually talk?"

I smacked his arm. "Shut up, and start talking."

He grinned. "Well, there're not here."

"Not here?"

"Yep," Link said casually. He sighed and turned to me. "You're crying."

No, of course not. I opened my mouth to snap back a retort, when he raised his hand and started rubbing my face with his thumb. I blushed under his touch. When he was satisfied, he pulled back his hand.

"See? You're not pretty when you're crying. You're all sad, and your voice goes all crackly. So, smile, 'kay? Remember what I said before?" He demonstrated his own smile.

Maybe Link wasn't so bad. Just because he's stupid enough to not realize what I think of him, doesn't mean he's insensitive, I guess. I smiled back through my tears.

"There. You're pretty again," Link said softly. He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Get some sleep, 'kay? You're gonna need some rest."

I didn't dare argue. Even if it was three in the afternoon. I smiled back in reply to show that I'll follow his advice. He hovered for a moment, just staring at me, before his smile grew into a grin and he stood up to leave.

"G'night," He whispered, as he prepared to close the door.

I let out a soft laugh. "Good afternoon," I corrected him.

He gave a small chuckle, and with one last look, he closed the door as he exited.

I flopped backwards onto my bed, and snuggled into my pillows. Weird. I'd been crying just then, but I started smiling and laughing when he came and comforted me.

…Maybe it's not infatuation. Maybe… it's love.

"I love you, Link."

With that, I closed my eyes, a smile on my lips.

- - -

I woke the next day feeling really refreshed, energized and just plain happy. Which is weird because I usually wake up feeling cranky. And really late. Today, I woke up around eight. This was pretty early for me. I mean, I don't work in the mornings and there's nothing else to do in the house. So, all I do is ever go to work for a few hours or just see what the day gives me.

But, today, I was sure about what I was about to do.

I sauntered over to my table. Paper… broken radio… need to fix that… stationery… ah, here it is! I scooped up the flower that pen-pal Link had given me.

I was sure, so very sure, that I was going to give it to Link.

I smoothed out the petals, stroking the smooth and leathery surface. I set it down, before going to my bathroom to freshen up.

I had a brief shower, changed, made sure I had the flower, took a sip of tea and I was off and out the door. I felt so optimistic today, like nothing could falter my good mood. Any happier and I could probably evolve into Malon.

Malon! I gotta tell her about everything!

But, where would she be?

I stumbled blindly to wherever I needed to be, until I stopped in my tracks. A light, beautiful melody was playing – like that kind of music that orchestras would play. But, it was a lone instrument. A string instrument…

A few steps forward, and I found the source.

It was a man, sitting comfortably on the windowsill of his home, his legs dangling into his house, his face turned towards the sky. It was more like he was absentmindedly playing on his lyre, just plucking the strings randomly, as his eyes were unfocused and hazy, like he was daydreaming. The song he was playing was simple and gentle, it reminded of those songs people used to sing as lullabies.

The man had blond hair, his bangs almost covering his eyes from view. His eyes were actually an unusual color, maybe he tried growing out his fringe to shield them from view. He appeared expressionless, as he continued to pluck the strings. He wore a simple jogging suit, which I guess, was for ease of movement.

I stared, intrigued and hypnotized by the song he was playing. I snapped out of my daze as he looked down suddenly, his red eyes piercing into me.

He stared at me for a moment. And then, he turned back round and his song was strangled and cut off. He leapt off the windowsill lightly, and disappeared into his room.

I hesitated, before heading off to my destination.

I'll find Link.

And tell him how I feel.

- - -

_Zelda, _

_Emotions really are strange. You do things depending on your emotion. Sometimes, you could feel down, you could feel stupid, you could feel happy and you'd do stupid things. _

_Personally, I'm feeling pretty good, since I found out a cute girl likes me ;), so I guess this smilie describes my current mood best… :D.

* * *

_

A/N: Phew, just in time. I'm finally out of school (Yay :D!), which basically means I go on holiday in… six days at the time of writing (last day of school, 21st July). I'll be gone for a month. Yeah, I know that I don't update any faster than that and it'll feel like a normal update, but I'm starting Year 10 when I come back, which means I start doing GCSE coursework…

This is, I think, the seventh draft… It felt kind of random to me… The beginning of this chapter might be a bit too emotional for a humor/romance (Please don't hurt me...). I'm sorry if it seems rushed because I tried my best to reach my deadline (and I'm not good at those). There might be a few spelling or grammar mistakes that usually wouldn't be there, since I didn't have time to edit it (I'm scared that I'll think it's crap, delete it and rework from scratch and try to make a decent chapter in a few days).

But, thank you all for the positive comments and suggestions :), it's stuff like that makes me believe that this isn't just a waste of my time and someone actually likes it.

A note on the instrument mentioned: a lyre is a string instrument, I guess it's like a mini harp. Sheik in OOT doesn't play a harp, which I originally thought, but a lyre. A harp is actually really large, and if I ever saw someone carrying one in their arms, I'd think they'd be really strong. I didn't know until I was just skimming through the Zelda fics and saw a title. I searched it and voila. And no, Zelda's music tutor didn't just disappear XD…

Thanks to **The Mad Joker**, **Sakurelle**, **GoldenTalesGeek**, **ShinigamiLenne**, **Sage of Downtown Hyrule**, **tangerinefever**, **ravendream**, **Rynada**, **Sheik's twin**, **Kaiser Aldamon**, **Encumbrance** and **jill2282** for the reviews!

See ya all in a month (and six days)! And yep, Dark Link will appear next chappie, so stay tuned :D! Next chapter might have a few D N Angel elements in XD. Next chapter will definitely be better than this chapter. Promise. Or you can stab me with a sharp pencil XD.

…Yeah, I'll finally shut up XD…


	7. Guardian

_Zelda… Do you know exactly who I am?_

- - -

This is amazing.

I can't even believe it… I can't even put it into words.

I mean… What are the possibilities of it?

…I'm lost in my own hometown.

Goddess, do I feel thick.

I've been walking so damn fast that my legs hurt like hell. But, at least, my choice to wear jeans today was useful, I mean, I can't really move that much in a skirt without fear of it shooting up. But, still, with a gold necklace and a mini rucksack of stuff, I'm one big fat target for thieves.

I hate being on my own…

I could always backtrack… If it wasn't for those frightening footsteps behind me. If I had an mp3 player with me, I probably wouldn't have heard or been afraid of them. But, I think they're gone for now. Hopefully, no-one's followed since that blond guy's house. Hopefully, it'll all be in my head…

The blond guy was strange actually. As I walked down these alleyways, I noticed more and more how familiar that tune was that man was playing. I thought he was just randomly strumming the strings on that lyre, but… That tune seems really nostalgic. Like déjà vu or something.

…No point thinking about other things, I better get back onto a street before I waste too much time wandering around these alleyways.

At least, it's still light. I have no fear of someone attacking me without (hopefully) a passer-by seeing.

…When did I become so optimistic?

…Damn. I'll just turn back-

"There you are!"

…Could it be? I could recognize that voice so well… I wanted to turn around, but… well… He was holding me in a pretty tight bear hug.

Wait… His skin wasn't so pale…

"Where've you been? Have you skipped school again? C'mon, let's get you home, shall we?" He said softly, patting my head as he spoke, almost as lightly as he would pet a kitten.

His voice seemed so soothing. But… What did he mean by skipping 'school'? I hope I didn't look like a schoolgirl from behind…

I reached up and touched his arm, that he had so carelessly draped over my shoulders. "Link?"

Instantly, he froze. His hug wasn't so comforting anymore. All it felt like was his arms linked across my shoulders. This wasn't Link. He wouldn't have reacted like this.

"Link…" I heard him repeat softly.

But, this guy… He had spoken barely above my ear, almost making it tickle. I knew that Link wasn't the tallest of guys, which had made it quite comfortable when he had hugged me yesterday. He wasn't a giraffe or a dwarf, but he still was shorter than the average man.

He gripped tightly onto my shoulders. Before I had any time to react, I felt my hair whip around covering the alley from view, and then I just saw frowning lips. I looked up…

…Straight up into his cold, crimson eyes.

This guy… This definitely wasn't Link. Even if Link had hardships, he disguised them well with calm ocean blue eyes. But… this guy, I could tell he had gone through a lot. They were devoid of emotion. But, he still looked so much like Link – a complete negative version of him.

He was almost completely decked in black, almost as if he wanted to hide in shadows. His hair was also a mess of platinum blond hair – looking almost like fresh snow. His atmosphere matched the coldness of snow too…

Did this Link go though a harsher life than his richer half?

He still held me by the shoulders, as if I was going to run off the minute he let go.

"…Who the hell are you?" He demanded, all the kindness that was once in his voice evaporating into thin air.

At first, I couldn't even bring myself to utter a word… I was completely in shock on how this guy looked like the mirror opposite of Link. He shook me roughly by the shoulders and I struggled to snap myself out of my daze. "I…"

He didn't even wait for an answer. He let go of my shoulders and instead, busied himself with gnawing his thumbnail. I noticed he wore fingerless gloves, despite the weather being warm, due to the aftermath of the spring showers. "Dammit, still haven't found Aryll… I should have known you weren't so tall… But…"

He was mumbling to himself, completely forgetting I had mentioned Link. I'm surprised he wasn't even embarrassed he had hugged a complete stranger.

"Excuse me…" I mumbled.

His eyes flickered towards me, as if he had remembered I was still in front of him. Immediately, he made sure he wasn't looking nervous. "What is it?" He snapped.

I didn't expect such an answer… "Ah, um…"

He rolled his eyes. "I haven't got time for you. Now, will you get out of my face?"

"I'm sorry…" I muttered. "But… Could you help me out?"

"I don't think I can help," He said bluntly.

Dammit! My last chance! Stop being so timid! "I'm lost and I was looking for someone-"

"So?"

"His name is Link."

There was that same reaction. Was it a look of recognition?

"Link…" A smirk formed on his lips. "You said that before, didn't you?"

…But, at least it did the trick!

I nodded my head. "Yes I did. I thought-"

"Wow. No-one's mistaken us since we were little," He mused, once again cutting me off mid-sentence. "Well, don't mistake me again. I'm unique, in my own way, don't ever compare me to a wimp like him. My name's Dark. Forget it – and I strangle you."

Wow, who knew he could bring himself to say more than a sentence to me. Of course, he couldn't be nicer in his introduction, could he? But, was there really any need to introduce himself? I just wanted directions…

"Dark," I repeated. It seemed so odd, calling this Link look-alike by his name. "I'm called Zelda."

"Zelda Harkinian? The daughter of Daphnes Harkinian?" Dark asked.

I nodded. But… How did he get to know my dad's name as well? Sure, he owned a successful company, but to able to recognize the daughter of him using only a face and a name? I'm sure I'm not really featured that much in the news…

"So, you probably have money to waste, huh?" Dark muttered. He frowned for no apparent reason, even though he didn't look that much different. "Well, we should get going, shouldn't we?"

"…We…?"

- - -

Dark pretty much didn't wait for me to accept that he was tagging along for the ride. He just literally dragged me along the alleyways, holding me by the hand as if I was some little kid.

This guy was definitely different from Link, both appearance (well, just the color of his eyes and hair… and clothes…) and personality wise. Sure, I still didn't know that much about Link, but from the short time I've known him, he was extremely nice and caring. But, Dark… Damn, was he different. I've never known anyone snobbier than Ruto. Ruto did have her good points time to time, but Dark…?

…No time for thinking… I'm almost there… Just right outside his house…

I clutched the strap of my backpack tightly. I never knew we'd get there so fast… But, still, Dark had hijacked a car along the way. It sounded like something from a TV show or something. I still can't believe how normal he looked when he drove down the road. I guess that was something else that differed from Link.

Dark wasn't really the average typical boy. I guess he was right about being unique.

The same servant came to the door as last time. Dark seemed to have no reaction at all to him, but he seemed to think Dark was Link. All Dark did was roll his eyes.

I guess the servant seemed a little taken back, probably because Link's never done that before.

"So, is Link home?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Um, yes, but he's… sleeping, right now."

"Sleeping?" I repeated in disbelief. Wasn't it eleven last time I checked?

"He hasn't changed, has he? The lazy bum," Dark scoffed.

"Well, yes, he does usually sleep quite late," the servant added. "Well, you could always wait for him in the lounge, I guess."

"No way am I waiting for him. I'm dragging him to see Aryll with me," Dark said angrily, immediately barging past the servant and stomping up the stairs. He didn't even have the proper courtesy to take off his shoes…

…If Link's house is anything like mine, he's going to get lost soon…

I could already hear doors slamming. I'm really regretting I brought him here. "I'm sorry, but where's Link's room?"

The servant, who apparently was more concerned with how Dark was storming about in the house, turned back to face me. "Well… third door on the left side of the second floor. And… Could you please… calm your friend down?"

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled, throwing my shoes off and clumsily grabbing a random pair of slippers. I'm not sure if I'll stay long… I'm not even sure that my nerves will permit me that.

Dark was still on the first floor, peeking into random rooms and kicking them closed when he was dissatisfied. Was he trying to destroy Link's house or something?

I sighed and sneaked upstairs… Though, it wasn't hard to do even that, since Dark was already making such noise crashing and banging doors.

So, after passing several maids who were peeking downstairs to check what was going on, I stopped just before his room.

It looked just like the others – white and plain. And yet, I was frozen, scared to open it.

Didn't… I prepare for this? I thought I was ready to say something… But… I was still as nervous as ever… And…

Dammit, Zelda!

I can't chicken out now! He's there. Right there. Why can't I even bring myself to open the stupid door? What am I afraid of?

I gulped.

The door swung open.

…Wow.

What a tip.

I walked in slowly, possibly because of my nervousness and because I was afraid of stepping on something. Link's room is really… messy, to put it lightly. I still had no idea what he worked as, but there seemed to a lot of papers… I'm assuming it's an office job. Did his room match his car trunk?

But, he must find it cozy or something, because he was snoozing away in the corner of his room, his duvet pulled right over his head. He looked like a cocoon, the way he was screwed up into a ball.

…So that meant he had probably already woken up and was just having a lie-in, right? Wouldn't be too hard to wake him up, right? I mean, maybe he was already awake, what with all the noise Dark was making.

But, just in case… I tiptoed across the wooden floor. Despite the layers of papers on the floor, I could actually see my reflection on the floor through the tiny clear spots. I guess he didn't like people interfering with his mess. What a strange way of organizing. But, I guess it was his way.

I hovered just before his bed. He didn't stir or anything, so I had time.

I kneeled onto the floor, just before his bed, with the slippers annoyingly poking me in the backside. But, that didn't matter. I shrugged off the backpack quickly and immediately rummaged through it, pushing aside several random things I had put in there.

Ah, got it!

I clutched the delicate flower in my hand, making sure it didn't break. I smiled at it – it was my good luck charm after all…

So, I just had to give it him, right?

'Give it to someone special.'

If this works…

"Zelda?"

Ack!

I looked up quickly to see Link had just popped his head from under the covers. His hair was all the over the place, looking more like a bird's nest than usual. But despite the fact that he had just woken up, he still looked like the same Link.

Already, I could feel my face burning as he lay there, his face squashed into his pillow, staring at me curiously. "Ah, um, good morning…"

Link finally seemed to register who I was. When he did, he immediately hid back under the covers, with only a sliver of sapphire peeking through a gap. "Zelda, what are you doing here?" I heard him mumble through the duvet.

I smiled nervously. It was now or never… "Um… You see…" I stuttered, struggling to find the words I needed. I could remember the flower scrunched up in my hand. "Ah, um, here!"

Automatically, I placed the flower directly in front of that line of blue. I could see the line disappearing and appearing again, as he blinked in confusion. He stared at it for a moment. That was before his hand reached out and grabbed it, before slithering back into the duvet. I doubted he could see in there but-

"Zelda?" Link mumbled.

"Ah, yeah?" I said enthusiastically.

"This is a flower."

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

"…Um… Why did you give it me?" Link asked curiously.

"Well, you see, my friend told me to give it someone, you see, and I thought, you-"

There was a rustle of fabric and immediately Link shot up, scaring the shit out of me. He stared straight at me, his blue eyes wide with shock. I was almost as shocked as he was, with such an over-the-top reaction coming out of him. He really did look like he had been sleeping – his blond hair looked more like a bird's nest than usual. Sure, I kept saying this, but this time, he looked incredibly adorable, with his light blue checked pajamas matching the color of his eyes.

"What? Zelda? You?" Link said, pointing at me.

"Huh? What?" I said, extremely confused. What? What?

Link seemed to have calmed down. With a red tint on his cheeks, he swung his legs back up and crossed them, before he thought he needed to cover himself with his pillow. He snuggled into it, with the pillow almost eclipsing all his torso, and stared at me, who was still just knelt on the floor.

"Ah, never mind… Zelda," Link mumbled. Was he disappointed? But… In what?

"…No, it's… okay…" I muttered back.

There was an odd silence, in which Link took the time to hide his face with his pillow. Link… He's going a lot out of his way to hide himself. Was he… Was he embarrassed about yesterday?

…Maybe… I should say it now? But, I can't just say it out at random? Can I? And what was that weird reaction to the flower?

"Zelda?"

I jumped, and stared straight ahead, right into his blue eyes. "Y-Yes?"

"Do you know who I am?"

- - -

_Um… You're Link, aren't you? Why? That's a weird question to ask… What do you mean?_

* * *

A/N: Americans are lucky T.T… They get Twilight Princess weeks before us Europeans. I'll probably be hibernating from the Zelda section in fear of spoilers… But, I'm getting the Gamecube version :D, just because I like lefty Link. 

Ah, what to say… well, currently school has been running a lot better than I had hoped, at least better than last year. So, here's hoping I'll be able to update more frequently. And on a random, pointless note, I got hooked on Death Note and Fullmetal Alchemist while on holiday :D! Yay for my randomness.

Thanks to **GoldenTalesGeek**, **ShinigamiLenne**, **The Mad Joker**, **Sage of Downtown Hyrule**, **ravendream**, **Sakurelle**, **Rynada**, **Sheik's twin** and **theorganizedmess** for the reviews!


	8. Home Sweet Home

_Ah, sorry about that. Well, never mind then, Zelda. It was nothing._

- - -

I stared at him blankly – my brain was working, but I couldn't even comprehend his last question. What did he mean by that? He was Link, right? Link?

"What do you mean…?" I whispered. My voice felt like it had disappeared, along with my brain. I felt utterly confused. What kind of question was that? And why was it so out of the blue like that?

Dammit, why the hell can I not even think? Just… Just… What the hell is he on about?

"Ha! Found you!"

What the hell…?

What… What now? When I'm racking my brain for answers, when I'm pestering it to work and it then wonders off somewhere, he comes in? Dark… He is getting strangled the moment he steps near me.

I turned around, and sure enough, he was approaching us already, his muddy trainers trampling all of Link's papers.

Why did Dark have to come now?

He walked over, his hands in his pockets, smiling… at me?

…What? Isn't Link next to me? Wasn't… Link…?

"Damn. I was so damn scared. I thought I was lost or something…" Dark recited, as he got over, rubbing his head nervously. I just stared at him blankly. He was still smiling like he was stoned or something. "Heh."

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, on the verge of strangling his smiling face, despite the fact that it still looked as good as Link's. "Why the hell are you here?"

Dark blinked in confusion down at me. He bent down, his hands moving to his knees. "You are not Aryll. You do not tell me where I can and cannot go."

"Aryll?"

We both looked up, almost forgetting that Link was even sitting in front of us, his pillow still covering half his face. Dark straightened up and stared at him blankly. I could almost hear the cogs slowly turning in his head. How could he not realize that this is his reflection?

…Oh, yeah. Pillow.

"Oh, hi there." Dark said extremely casually. He's almost oblivious to the fact that this is Link. "You know Aryll?"

Link lowered his pillow, obviously realizing his mistake, to reveal his smiling face. "Yep, she's my little sister, after all."

I don't know – I guess, both of us – we just stared at him just then. In shock. He… was related to Dark? I could see the resemblance, but their personalities… They contrasted each other so much. One that was light, one that was dark. They really did contrast with each other… Look and personality wise.

There was a rather long uncomfortable pause. Dark just seemed to stare at Link for decades, almost looking like he was afraid he was just staring at the mirror, but seeing different colours, like his reflection had been distorted since he had last looked.

"…What the… hell?" Dark whispered, his voice almost barely above hearing level. "There is… no way… you are… Link."

"Yes, I am Link. And being the kind older brother I am, I suggest you empty those pockets of shiny objects. You should know my dad haunts them," Link said firmly and rather calmly, grinning like some (cute) idiot.

"By just two flipping minutes!" Dark bellowed, immediately sending his fist straight into Link's face.

I sprang up at Dark's outburst, both out of shock and because of… just seeing Link get attacked (by, of all things, his own brother…). But… all I heard in the end was a dull 'thump'. I stared at Link… Or rather the pillow that Link had used as a shield.

"So…? I'm still older, aren't I?" Link said, smiling as he pulled his pillow out of the way.

Dark looked positively furious. "I don't give a toss that you're older than me."

Link just laughed. "And this is coming from someone who just tried to punch me because of that."

"It's just two minutes! One hundred and twenty seconds!" Dark yelped. "It's not my fault Mum popped you out before me!"

"But, I think you probably kicked me out or something, my violent little brother," Link said cheerfully.

There was another dull 'thump'. I just stood there, absolutely bewildered by this strange reunion… Wouldn't you hug your brother instead of trying to beat the shit out of him?

"Ah, excuse me… I should probably go…" I squeaked quietly, as they tried to attack each other again.

They both seemed to freeze and look up slowly. They were kind of scary, actually… Two of the same people just staring at you…

Dark got this evil grin on his face… "Ah, no. No need to leave. I mean, we can see Aryll together, right? Besides, I need rich people to bribe the police with…"

Link's smile, however, disappeared. "I can't do that…"

Dark whipped round and, by the tone of his voice, his grin had disappeared too. "What do you mean?"

"How can I?" Link muttered, staring into space. "I can't… see Aryll… Not after all these years…"

"What the hell are you on about?" Dark said, attempting to turn this into a more light-hearted approach. "We'll welcome-"

"It's not that!" Link shouted suddenly, causing Dark to recoil. "I can't… You may welcome me. But, I still can't… forgive-"

I… never knew someone could display such livid anger on their face… "Shut the hell up! What are you talking about? Didn't you see? I forgive you! I forgive you! And that is because we're family. Just because of that stupid thing! Get over it! I have!"

Link didn't seem to be able to show any emotion at all. "I chose to live with that decision. I shouldn't have dragged you two along…"

There was no more 'dull 'thump''. All that was heard was the sickening sound of bone cracking against bone. "Shut up! Link, stop feeling sorry for yourself! Where… Where is that real Link? The one who would contradict my every word? The one that was like a monkey, obeying every word I said? Link, clear out your head and then I'll talk to you."

Link barely spoke a word. He rubbed his face gingerly, almost as if the physical pain was barely even there. I couldn't… I couldn't bear this… I didn't know what was going on, but… I can't see him… hurt. "Dark…"

"What?" Dark snapped back.

"I think you should stop," I mumbled, turning to face him. "I have no idea what is going on, but Link-"

"Exactly! You're not even family! Why are you butting in all of a sudden?"

"That's right, but Link-"

"Zelda, I'm not angry. I'm just frustrated," Dark said, calmly enough to prove his point. "When you see the real Link… I guarantee you'll like him even more."

What…?

Link lifted his head to look up at Dark just then. But, it was already too late, for he had already stomped towards the door. He slammed it shut, leaving an eerie silence between us.

After what seemed ages, Link took up the courage to speak. "I'm sorry… you had to see that. Dark is… usually a nice guy to hang around with."

I turned around to look at him. "I see…"

"I'm sorry," Link repeated.

Link… After all that… He's still going strong… He's not even shaking…

"Link," The bed seemed to sink as I sat down beside him. All he did was stare at me. "I'm sure… You have a reason."

Link paused, almost as if he was musing about what to do next. Before I knew it, instead of me… Link was going red, immediately running his hands through his dirty blond hair and making sure a side parting was at least visible. "Ah, um, maybe I should get changed and stuff…" Link muttered to himself, but loud enough for me to take the hint.

I'm not sure why, but there was this automatic smile going across my face. "I better go then."

"No, no, it's okay, I'll just be a minute…" Link quickly added. He immediately took random interest of his missing pillow.

"It's okay, I just came here to give you that flower," I said. I instantly sprung up, like toast or something. "I'll see you, I guess."

"Yeah, sure, 'kay," Link said back, his cheerfulness coming back.

With one last look and a smile, I found myself exiting Link's house… with an odd warmness in myself.

- - -

"You're late."

I blinked at him stupidly.

Why is this blond man in my house? Is he a stalker?

"Excuse me?"

"You're late," He repeated. "I thought you knew that music lessons start at one."

What the…? Music lessons?

"Music… lessons?" I repeated. "What music lessons?"

"…Procrastinate for all I care. I still get paid."

"What? What are you talking about?"

I am really… confused…

Why now? Especially at this time, when my brain's still scrambled thinking about other things. I was still dazed and blank when I came back in the house, still early in the morning, and I was welcomed by the same familiar tune… but this time on a piano instead. So, who did I meet when I followed that tune all the way to the music room?

"I'm your music teacher. My name's Sheik. I'm your bodyguard too. I thought it'd be better if I just said it," This guy… Sheik… explained. In a rather blunt and short way too.

…This is crazy.

That blond, lyre-playing, red-eyed man is my bodyguard?

"I really don't understand what is going on," I argued. "What do you mean bodyguard? Impa's my bodyguard."

"Ah yes, I forgot to mention that," Sheik said. Impa… She's not sacked, is she? "I'm just temporary. I won't be here for long."

"Why's that?" I asked, just to carry on the conservation.

"That goes into my private life," Sheik answered. "You probably won't tell me where you've been – so, I have no obligation to tell you what I do in my spare time."

Couldn't he, at least, try to be friendly…? "Oh, okay, then…"

Sheik, finally seeing I had shut up, decided to stand up then. "I'm glad we agree. Shall we get started then?"

"I don't have to do these lessons, right?" I asked nervously, because, already, he seemed really strict. "I mean, you're just my bodyguard, right? Because, then, I'll just have lessons for two weeks."

Sheik stared at me blankly, as if telling me I shouldn't have asked any questions. "How the hell do I know why your dad told me to do it? I'm getting paid double, who am I to complain?"

"Oh, okay, then…" I squeaked timidly. "I just wondered… that's all…"

"Shit happens. That's life," Sheik said. "Can we get started now?"

"Oh, um, sure," I answered quickly.

The music room was huge – actually, all the rooms were huge in this stupid mansion. I should just donate this mansion to a charity or something and move into Malon's apartment. I sure don't need so many damn rooms. Once Sheik had wondered off somewhere, I could actually hear his footsteps echo across the room.

I nervously took my seat on the stool behind me, just where Sheik was sitting moments ago (at least, he kept it warm). Sheik… seems to be really scary. So, did Impa, but at least, she was nice to me. I had some freedom… Sheik, however… If he found out I worked at a bakery, of all places, and had a clumsy, yet strangely agile at the same time, friend that I rather fancied, he looked like he would lock me in my room. He looks, and sounds, stricter than my dad…

Though, maybe I could get away with saying Link was rich too… But, what if he was a rival company? Or something?

…Argh. I don't know.

My brain turns to mush at the worst times and also plagues me with chains of thoughts as I breathe. I think I probably look like some stoned zombie or something, since I'm so deep I thought. Then, why am I so mentally slow? Maybe my brain takes a while to snap out of dazes, before I realize what's going on?

Ah… My brain hurts…

"Wake up. Now."

I blinked, and looked up, to see Sheik had been waving some instrument in my face for the past few seconds. Absentmindedly, I grabbed hold of it clumsily. It was so awkward… because if I drop it, I really am dead.

It looked… like those instruments in orchestras. Just a wooden instrument, barely the length of my arm. It was hollow, but it still weighed a bit at least. I'm just scared I'll drop this violin…

"Sorry…" I muttered.

Sheik didn't say anything – I'm guessing he's disgusted at my blankness. "…Before we start, may I ask you something?"

"Go on," I said.

"It's a beautiful Sunday afternoon. Are you stoned out of your head already, Zelda?" Sheik asked.

Was this his question…? At first, I thought he was joking, but then I opened my mouth to protest, when I just quickly closed my mouth quickly again, making myself look like some goldfish gasping for air. But, that wasn't my fault… Because just then, I thought I heard… some strange sound. Like china against wood.

Sheik had apparently heard as well. He lifted his head up, his full attention given to his surroundings now. He let his folded arms flop to his sides, before briskly walking out the room as fast as he could. His slippers tapped against the wooden floor in a melodic rhythm, and his jacket just flew around like a cape. He was reaching inside his pocket… To get a gun?

What the hell?

I sprung up immediately, just after seeing that horrific weapon in my house, and after some dawdling as I fretted on where to place my violin, I ran after him as fast as I could, my slippers giving out a more frantic and faster rhythm.

Why did… Why the hell does Sheik have a gun? And what the hell is going on?

"Sheik-"

Without a word, he clapped a hand to my mouth as we stood outside the door. It was only the room adjacent to the music room and yet, it was like some new world that we were about plunge into. He gestured me to go away, but I stood my ground, staring at him.

Sheik glared at me, his crimson eyes chilling. But, he made no further point of ushering me away and just kicked open the door, his gun by his side, like in police dramas. I stood there, in awe, at how 'cool' Sheik looked. He was so cold to me before, but now? I didn't even know what he was doing…

Inside, the room was pitch black. This room wasn't really that important. Just a few antiques that my dad obsessively keeps. Of course, I wasn't allowed in, even though my dad knew I wasn't a klutz. The first time I've seen this room, and… I don't think I would ever want to go in again…

I felt so nervous… Just as nervous as before… I hated this feeling, but I was scared, just seeing this dark room, that sound before, and then Sheik suddenly becoming a cop…

"Stay there," Sheik hissed as quietly as he could, before he stepped in, his gun pointed out in defence.

All I could do, really, was hover there, in anticipation and fear on what was going to happen next. I stood obediently by the door.

Nothing seemed to happen. Sheik flicked on the light switch, and the room was bathed in dim light, showing the curtains had been drawn. There seemed to be nothing, no-one at all, here.

But just then, before I knew anything had happened at all, I heard something fall softly to the ground. They were shoes – against this wooden floor. Sheik whipped round as I did… But, I never… expected this…

The feel of cold steel on my forehead froze me, but what was really frightening… was how I was staring straight into Dark's cold, red eyes.

- - -

* * *

A/N: Didn't expect me to be this fast, right XD? Well, since school hasn't been a pain in the ass like last year, I've spent more time thinking than angst-ing. Though, technically, I have less time than last year. I also changed from American English back to British English. Since I've got GCSEs and coursework to do, I don't want to screw up and spell something American (like I have done before XD)… You'll probably have noticed British words anyway, like mobile (phone) and Mum, before in Letters. 

What I'm most focusing on are personalities, I think that's why I like spending my time on Letters. Yeah, quite a few people said Zelda was slow. Truth is, I based some of her personality on me XD… I guess I shouldn't have. But, I know some intelligent people, but they're quite big-headed and I didn't want to write Zelda like that. Some personalities are based on real people I know, but I've tried to base them on the original characters. I don't want to destroy a character or anything. So, please tell me, if the personality doesn't suit or not really in character :), tell me anything that's crap in this story. I'm sure there are lots of flaws here and there.

Has anyone seen the new screenshots of Twilight Princess? Fangirls should be happy XD...

(Yep, long AN to contrast the short one last time.)

...I need a generic summary...

Thanks to **GoldenTalesGeek**, **ShinigamiLenne**, **Sakurelle**, **Rynada**, **Lightbeauty**, **PsycoT**, **Zelink-luvr**, **ravendream**, **Spiritual Stone**, **Twilight Shades**, **pinguinolatino** and** The Mad Joker** for the reviews!


	9. I Love You

_I don't get it, Link. You ask me a question and then you don't explain. How about explaining it, then?_

- - -

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do.

Dark, of all people, would be the first person to have me at gunpoint. I couldn't even begin to describe how scared I was. The feel of cold steel… The sight of it sickened me… I was staring at Death's door right here.

I was frozen.

And if I didn't think soon, I don't think I'll be able to think again.

Link. Why does his twin, of all people, have to be such a violent person?

"Look…"

I stopped staring in fear at the gun, and painfully switched my attention to Dark. He was staring straight back, his eyes as cold as ever, emotionless and unfeeling with no comfort whatsoever.

"Follow my lead," Dark muttered quickly and quietly.

A glimmer of hope just flickered inside of me. I'm not going to die!

Hopefully, anyway.

But my raised spirits were deflated as I heard a frightening 'click'. I stared in fright at Dark, but I couldn't get a response – he was staring at Sheik.

"Drop your weapon and back away," Dark hissed dangerously.

The pause that followed seemed to last forever. I couldn't see anything, as I was too scared to turn around to look at Sheik. My eyes and mind were focused on Dark, because he had the potential to kill me in an instant. But…

There was a scraping sound, and judging by the new smirk that appeared on Dark's face, I knew that Sheik had done what Dark had commanded. But instead of taking this to his advantage, Dark had lowered his gun, and was already dragging me along, like some rag doll, toward the front doors. I really had no choice but to let him lead me along… with him possessing a weapon and all.

We were through the doors and out into the front garden and Dark had still not slowed down. I wasn't all that good at Physical Education, so even keeping up with him was hard. Yeah, so maybe he was dragging me along and doing all the work, maybe I did have some help in running, but I was already out of breath.

I was lazy, and I really didn't need Dark to prove that fact.

Before I knew it, and after some distance, I was dragged all the way from the front entrance to the back courtyard. It was like Dark knew exactly where he was going. Which was actually creepy if he knew the basic layout of my house.

The courtyard was a beautiful place, one that I had spent most of my childhood in, but there was something odd that I recall wasn't there before.

…Because there were two blonds whispering in loud voices, almost hidden by the hedge that bordered the outside walls.

Dark was just as surprised as I was, judging by how he had just suddenly stopped running.

"-but why? I don't think-" a female voice whispered in annoyance.

"That's just it," the male blond said firmly. He stood up.

Damn.

Just when I was thinking of him?

Both twins? Here at the same time?

"Link!" Dark shouted angrily, just seconds before I had chance to.

Link turned and almost had a heart attack. I guess he was most surprised to see Dark actually-

Wait.

…How does he know where I live?

…How do they both know?

"What- How- What's going on?" Link spluttered, looking from Dark to the girl that was still crouched behind the hedge.

Dark marched right up to Link, with me still being dragged along, and was probably about to shoot him with his gun, when this pig-tailed girl shot up from the bushes, and almost scared the living shit out of me.

"Brother!"

B-Brother? You mean this is Aryll?

Keeping the trend, Aryll was also blonde, her short hair strained into two small pigtails that stuck out from the bottom of her head, but her eyes were an emerald green, instead of Link's blue.

Weird… All three siblings have different eye colours. What was even weirder was how Aryll was dressed – like a tourist, with her summery dress and bracelets.

Dark immediately dragged her out from her hiding spot and away from Link. "Aryll! What did I tell you about hiding?" Dark whispered urgently.

"I don't care!" Aryll replied. She took a real obvious glance at Link, and turned back again. "You already met up with him! Why didn't you tell me?"

"That is none of your concern," Dark replied.

"I can't believe you!" Aryll shouted. "Link! I mean, he is my older brother too!"

"…I'm sorry about this…" Link muttered.

There was a light touch on my shoulder, but the contact almost felt like an electric shock to me. I turned around sharply to watch Link stumble forwards, clutching my shoulder for support. He smiled as he straightened up, acting just as carefree as always, despite the fact that two of his siblings were arguing loudly about him a metre away.

"Ah!" I stuttered, noticing I had been watching him climb out for a while. "Um. It's okay. I don't mind. I mean, I'm an only child, so it's nice to see what having siblings would be like, so, really it doesn't matter. Yeah. So. Yeah, it doesn't matter."

Damn. I'm probably bright red again. Why do I always babble near him?

Link smiled, as if he didn't mind. I bet he's just doing it to comfort me… "Well, guess you met Aryll, too, huh?" Link said. "Really. She's not as eccentric as she looks."

"Oh," I muttered in reply. I didn't think she was… But, how could I answer that without sounding fake?

"Yeah," Link said.

There was this weird pause where you could actually hear Aryll and Dark bickering. Though, they were pretty loud anyway.

"So, are you wondering why I'm here?" Link asked quickly. Before I could even answer, he had already blurted out an answer to his own question. "Actually, I found your bag in my car, so here you go…"

He hastily handed a bag to me, that I didn't even realize he possessed. "Thank you," I squeaked. I actually forgot about that…

"So, yeah, I never actually expected to meet up with my family in the same day. I didn't actually bring them along… Heh."

Another weird pause. Except this time, the background noise was gone. When I turned to see what was the matter, Dark was standing alone in the background, looking extremely irritated.

Wait… Aryll? Where is she?

"Link!" To answer my question, she popped up right in front of us, again scaring the living shit out of me. I almost stumbled backwards, if it wasn't for Link, who seemed to be used to it. "I propose a dinner!"

"Huh?" Link said absentmindedly, still keeping a firm grip on my arm. Why did I have to wear short sleeves today? I could actually feel how, surprisingly, rough his hands were…

"You know, a dinner, to catch up on time," Aryll continued enthusiastically. "It has been ten years."

"Sure, I'd love to…" Link said. "But, I actually had plans today."

Aryll looked instantly depressed. Link, however, didn't seem to be fazed. Instead, as he was still holding onto my arm, he walked away… eventually pulling me along when I didn't budge. Again, I'm made into someone's rag doll today… and by his twin, in fact.

"With your girlfriend, right?"

Link froze in the midst of his power walking escape. He spun around to face Aryll, and his face exactly matched the shade of mine.

"What? Aryll! Don't make such assumptions!" Link spluttered.

"Well… If you rather spend the day with your girlfriend, go ahead," Aryll continued. I can almost imagine Dark's smirk on her face. "I mean, it's not like you're ditching your little sister _and_ your twin after we haven't seen each other for _ten_ years. I mean, no sweat, have fun. We'll just go off and break into your house instead. Not like we have other things to do."

Link went from embarrassed to drained. "I hate you, Aryll."

"Yup," Aryll chirped. "I love ya too."

"Stop being idiotic."

I turned around – once I was sure I wasn't red – to realize that Dark had managed to drag his lazy butt over here. And also, that Aryll and Dark had both managed to walk all the way over to us without making a sound. While Aryll was just plain smiley, Dark was the opposite, fiddling with something on his ear in complete silence. I'm assuming it was one of those wireless mobile phones, considering the static female voice that I could overhear.

"So, you know big words now, huh, Dark?" Link teased.

Dark glared at him. He didn't look like he was in the mood – almost as if he was pissed off about something, maybe the person on the phone? "Aryll," He continued to her alone. "You know we have to make this short. You already wasted enough time running away from school."

"Already?" Aryll said in exasperation, making exaggerated stretching movements. "Tetra's been giving us too many jobs lately…"

"Well, tough," Dark said back, not even hiding his own frustration.

"So, when exactly?" Aryll said. Has she forgotten about us two?

"Just a few hours ahead…" Dark replied.

"In…?"

Apparently, we weren't included in this little private conservation, at least, that's what Link thinks, because he immediately took this chance to reattempt his plan to get away from his siblings. Aryll didn't even attempt to stop us this time, but obviously, she doesn't let anything get past her.

Because when we were already round the corner, a distant voice shouted, "Fine! Leave! I'll get you soon!"

So, upon hearing this, Link immediately picked up his pace, eventually jogging along at a steady pace. Yeah, so I had no choice but to keep up.

Link stopped as soon as he thought that we were good distance away. And how ironic that he had stopped just in the front garden, where we had our first argument – that lead to that… hug.

He sighed and let go, and I instantly felt a pang of disappointment, odd as it sounded. "I can't believe those two… I'm really sorry about those two idiots."

"Oh, it's okay…" I said quickly.

Of course it's not okay. I almost got killed minutes before, but I felt that a positive answer was compulsory. Even if it was a complete lie.

"No, it really isn't okay…" Link said, sighing. "I came here to… well, give you back your stuff… I just never expected to see Aryll here."

"But wasn't that the back courtyard?" I asked. "How'd you get in there?"

"What?" Link said, confused.

"Yeah, the main entrance should be in the house, but, there should be security… But, there is also one other way into there from outside, but I don't think you could fit in…" I explained, whilst busying myself with fiddling with my hair with my free hand. "No offence, I mean."

Link stood there, looking gormless for a moment, before he cringed. "Oh my goddess! I am so sorry…"

"What?"

"I can't believe it!" Link said, running his hand through his hair. "Are you hurt or anything?"

It was my turn to look blank. "No… Don't think so…"

Link sighed again. "I really am sorry…" He muttered.

"It's-"

He quickly made an 'x' sign with his fingers. "Please don't say that," Link said. "I know that those two are twats. They were thieves back when they were little, to make ends meet and all, but I never thought they'd go professional with all the gadgets…"

He sighed.

And then I realized why Sheik was here.

So maybe my dad had hired Sheik just to rob me of a social life with pointless music lessons that I didn't need, but maybe he also hired him to protect me – the house – from thieves, a.k.a. Aryll and Dark. I mean, hopefully, or else that means Dad just doesn't like Link…

And who knew that they were doing these kind of things?

I mean, sure, Dark did look like the shady type… But, Aryll? The innocent girl look was really just a look with her. She didn't look like the type to raid houses and museums of precious antiques.

Damn. That means Sheik really doesn't just act like a policeman – he is one.

That's going to make sneaking out so much harder…

…Ah! Sheik! He's still inside the house, maybe calling for backup or something. And since Link looks like Dark…

"Link!" He looked up to indicate he was listening. "You better go."

He stared at me, looking like he was either puzzled or curious, I couldn't make out which. "Oh, okay then."

I was sure he was only here to drop the bag off, but judging by the way he said that just then… "Oh wait…" I muttered. I dived into the bag and fished out the stationary set inside. As he stared at me curiously, I ripped the packaging off hastily, and using the free pen included, I scrawled my email address on one of the decorated pieces of paper. I handed it him, as I dropped the set back into the bag. "It's my email address. I might not be able to talk you as often, so instead of wasting credit, you could just email me."

Was it that shocking that I had given him my email address?

Link was staring at the sheet of paper blankly – until this wide grin appeared on his face. "Sure. Thanks. Do you remember what I said earlier today?"

I nodded. "Yeah… You never did explain that to me…"

Link stuck his tongue out cutely. "Well. Remember to focus on the future – you never know what can bring you happiness."

What? He… just sounded like a fortune cookie. "Oh, okay."

He smiled. "See ya."

And with that, he turned around to walk straight out of those gates.

…It'll probably be a while until I get to see him again…

- - -

This pisses me off.

The whole flipping week I've been busying trying to learn how to play the violin, but all I can concentrate on is how tired my arm gets after ten minutes. Whenever I do get free time, Sheik is besides me as I walk around town, walk to the shops, walk to the park, walk around anywhere, mentally noting down the places I went to, and probably reporting them to my dad.

I hate this. It's like I've done something wrong…

And I haven't even seen my dad yet. So, all I can do to complain about Sheik, is to phone up Malon and Ruto. Malon's been supportive enough, but all Ruto is telling me to do is blackmail him or something like that, which is probably supportive in her own way, but I knew I'd never have the guts to do it.

And Link.

It's been a week since I met him, which was on a Friday, and already it was the week after on Saturday.

He hasn't emailed me. He has called me and it was nice hearing his voice, but I was sure I had given the right address.

Though, pen-pal Link's email address has been flooding my mailbox. It was so reassuring to have an agony uncle talking to me, so what did I do? Talk to him like he was one of my friends. I mean, he probably didn't understand life from a female point of view, but he does deal with life problems for a living…

…I wish I just had Impa back as my bodyguard. After all, I could think of easier escape plans, because I knew her. Sheik's not even attempting to socialize with me, so it's hard to get to know him, and learn his habits.

I want free time where I'm not stalked. I don't even have time to go to work. So, I'm probably fired by now.

What was even worse was the email that pen-pal Link had sent me. It wasn't perverted, but it was exactly the opportunity I had been waiting for.

Except I never have the guts to act.

So, it was a wonder how I was here, standing beside the colossal fountain at the town market, all dressed up, waiting for my first meeting with the agony uncle I had been writing to for the past week.

It was Saturday – one of the busiest days in the market. It was a surprise I was actually going to see who it actually was.

It was surprising how I had managed to escape for the day.

I guess bribing Sheik really did help. So, I guess, in a way, Ruto probably helped.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I remembered the conservation we had over the phone, that eventually led to me to go up to Sheik and bribe with five hundred rupees. Maybe it was a bit much – after all, that was two months worth of work at the bakery. But, if I could meet up with the one guy that could be able to sort out my problems… It was definitely worth it.

Besides, I had to squash that suspicion that I had been pouring my heart out to Link without realizing it.

So, it was a good thing he had accepted it without a second thought and shooed me away. To do what, I had no idea.

So, yep, here I am, not really dressed up actually, sitting on the fountain in the town market.

I brushed off the invisible dirt on my jeans and hauled my bag back onto my shoulder. It was a pretty nice day, with it being Spring, so, seeing this, I had actually dug up that spaghetti strap top out from my wardrobe and eventually, I looked like the tomboy from many years ago when I didn't go through my girly phrase.

My smile broadened – I just felt good – but I knew that to the average passer-by, it would look strange, so I attempted a straight face. Of course, that didn't work.

So, when I got tapped on the shoulder, I actually thought it was some stranger, until I turned around to stare at him.

"That's a nice way to start the morning, huh?" Link said, giving me one of his own cute smiles. "Is there some kind of joke you'd like to share with me?"

I blushed at the closeness of him. "Oh, good morning Link."

He straightened up and I saw that, despite the warmness, he had chosen to wear a hooded jacket and baggy cargo pants. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Good morning! I haven't seen your smile in a while."

"Heh…" I said sheepishly. "It's just that I'm feeling optimistic."

"Oh?" Link asked, a grin on his face. Said grin has been pasted on his face for a while… "Is that so? And why is that?"

I felt… awkward answering all these questions. Especially since it was going to be a pretty memorable event for me, and Link doesn't look the slightest bit serious. Instead, he's making me wish he'd stay a while… But, I was torn between staying with Link and meeting my saviour.

Dammit! What am I thinking? Just because he's good-looking doesn't mean he'll be able to make me live 'happily ever after'!

Well… maybe. He is… nice… sympathetic… cute… hot…

"I'm meeting someone," I quickly said.

There was a little frown on his face just then. "Huh? A boyfriend?"

I swear I had to find a way to stop blushing in front of him… "No, no. I don't have one," I squeaked. "It's just a guy-"

"And you're denying you have a boyfriend, huh?" Link asked. He had shoved his hands into his pockets.

I shook my head. "No! I have no boyfriend!"

"Oh?" Link said, his grin reappearing. "You? With no boyfriend? Impossible. I mean, you have tons of money, that should be reason enough. Not to mention you're really-"

"Link!" I shouted. Sure, I got everyone else's attention, but… "Please. You're just… prying into my private life now…"

"Oh?" Link said, his grin becoming even wider. "I was sure you liked to confide in me."

Huh? "You?"

"Yep… Haven't you noticed…?" Link asked.

…Noticed what? "Link, what exactly are you talking about?" I asked him.

Link sighed. "I guess… I'll have show you it after all…"

A wide grin spread on his face and he popped his hand out of his pockets to show me a magazine page. It was a problem page actually… But, what was most significant about the magazine was not only was it the magazine I read, but the photo at the top left corner of the page was one of a handsome blond, a sweet, devilish grin on his face.

And I looked up and I instantly realized how stupid I was.

"So, who's this boy you like?" Link said cheerfully.

- - -

_Sure, how about we meet in person and I'll explain :)

* * *

_

A/N: 'Tis the end of the beginning. Next chappie is the start of the main plot :D! Interestingly enough, this scene was going to happen at the end of the story XD.

I've been updating quite fast… Of course, what did I do XD? Get a deviantART account. I draw crap compared to other people T.T… But, I have more confidence in myself as a writer, so it'll be a hobby. So, I'm basically saying that the next chapter might be slightly delayed, I've got a few things to do at school, including mock exams and a week-long school trip in January. And then, I've got Twilight Princess to play XD… Expect me to hibernate.

Thanks to **GoldenTalesGeek**, **Sakurelle**, **ShinigamiLenne**, **Rynada**, **PsycoT**, **ravendream**, **Lola** and **Sheik's twin** for the reviews! I'd also like to thank everyone so far for reading or/and reviewing– next chappie's the tenth, I don't think I would have got so many ideas if people haven't suggested stuff :D!


	10. Jigsaw Pieces

…_I hate you, Link. _

- - -

No. What? No. I…

Wha…?

I… just… can't… believe this…

This isn't true. Can it be true? Is it true?

…It really is… true.

Dammit. Who knew my first assumption was _actually _right. Dammit! I am so stupid! I can't believe I just let the thought slip from my mind! It was right there. Right there.

…The pen.

…The frigging name!

Staring at me right in the face and I still failed to realize. And how did _Link _find out before me?

…I feel so damn blonde.

"So?" Link said playfully, cocking his head to his side, expecting an answer.

I… could answer. But… I couldn't as well. That swell of emotion inside of me was suffocating my voice.

I just wanted to run away and scream at my own stupidity.

I told him everything. I told him all my secrets. I told him about my love.

I thought he could help. I thought he didn't know me.

I should have known.

Life is never that perfect. Life will never be as smooth as that.

"Hmm?" Link said, concern actually starting to show.

His childish grin disappeared, as he stared at me. I just stared back – still in absolute shock.

I just couldn't believe how naïve I had been. I was so sure I was smart… clever… I was told that. Countless times during my school days… And yet, when it all came down to real life situations and not things out of a textbook, I was stupid.

I sighed. Guess I have to learn, don't I?

My gaze diverted. I mean, I had to deal with it, right?

'Life's a bitch – shit happens' after all… Right, Sheik?

"Zelda? You okay?" Link asked softly, almost inaudible above the loud chatter.

With a worried look on his face, he shoved the magazine extract into his pockets and plopped himself beside me. He didn't even look to see if there was anything on the stone fountain edge. All he did was sit down right beside me. Automatically, even.

For a moment, he just stared at me. It was just enough to make me snap out of it and turn to him, a smile plastered on my face. "Yeah, I'm fine!"

It was so fake. A complete and utter lie. But, it was enough to stop him from staring sympathetically at me. I mean, it was my own fault, after all.

I guess… He just didn't expect this kind of speechless reaction of shock.

Must have looked brain-dead, then.

His stare diverted to the busy throng of people instead. He stared blankly for a moment, almost as if he was thinking over something, before turning back with a smile on his face.

"Y'know, I skipped breakfast since I was a bit late getting out of bed, so…" Link said in an animated voice. I could tell he was lying by the way he was talking so fast… "Maybe we could go over to this café I saw while I was coming over?"

The thought of not going to my usual café kind of shocked me for a moment, before I noticed how long Link had been staring at me for an answer. I knew I had no choice – not with the way he was staring at me. "…Okay…"

Does Link never have a broad grin on his face? "Thank you so much, Zelda! C'mon, just follow me."

The fact that Link was still new to this town and that he was the one guiding me to this café flashed across my mind for a moment, and by then, I was about to say something, before it completely slipped my mind, when Link grabbed hold of my hand and started to drag me past tens of hundreds of people.

Seriously, Link was crazy. My arm was going to snap off, but it was like he was used to darting around crowds and scurrying like a mouse. He's always holding onto me, like I'm incapable of walking on my own. It also seems that every time I wear jeans, I'm forced into running.

I'm really getting fed up over this… If Link thinks he can walk all over me…

"Link, can we please stop now?" I asked him as politely as I could.

Link skidded to a stop and whirled around. "Hmm? What was that?"

I stepped back quickly to avoid colliding with him, but it wasn't helped with the fact that he had such a damn solid grip on me. "I said-"

"Oh yeah, we're here, by the way," Link said quickly.

I was amazed by the fact that he wasn't even breathless. I was even amazed when Link stopped holding onto me tightly and instead, used his hand to turn my head towards the sign, as if I was incapable of doing so. Just because I didn't figure out it was him doesn't mean I'm-

Hey, wait… Windfall Café?

"That's…" I muttered to myself.

"We better get inside before we get trampled," Link said quickly.

Without wasting a second, he resumed his grip on my hand and dragged me into the café. I had to learn how to make him stop dragging me everywhere.

Of course, once I had stepped inside, I didn't bother thinking of a weak protest. Windfall Café was renowned for, basically, how popular it was. It had everything – cheap food, cheap drinks and a good atmosphere. Except I never went in it, considering the fact that everyone gathers here, ranging from huddles of high school girls to, I dunno, the mafia. Seriously, it was just a good meeting place.

Which meant…

"Link?" I said in a quiet voice, feeling rather uncomfortable about the fact that previously mentioned high school girls were gawking at Link and the fact that I too seemed to have eyes following me as well. "Why exactly are we here?"

Link weaved past a group of mothers. "I'll explain once we've sat down."

It wasn't the answer I had hoped for, so I just spent the next few seconds staring blankly at the back of his hooded jacket – which seemed to be emblazoned with the ancient crest of the Hylian Shield that the hero once wielded. I smiled at myself, as I realised Link, presumably, knew about the ancient hero, which coincidentally also shared his name.

Link stopped suddenly and I almost collided with him due to my absentminded musing. "I think this is a good enough seat."

Windfall Café was created to look like a cabin of sorts, and so, consisted of wooden planks (which would be bad in a fire). We were situated right in the corner, almost suffocated and sandwiched between three different tables in three different angles. This was a bit far from the entrance…

"Ladies first," Link said, a smile on his face.

"Thank you…" I muttered, unsure of myself.

I squashed myself in the corner, just so I could busy myself with daydreaming, when I noticed that, instead of sitting opposite me, Link had chose to sit right beside me…

I stared at him in bewilderment, but he seemed too preoccupied in making exaggerated stretching movements. "Ah… Another new day! Can't wait to see what's going to happen!"

"Link," I squeaked.

"Yeah?" Link replied, once he had placed his arms on the table. "Something wrong?"

"Um…" I said. "Isn't there enough space on the… opposite side?"

Link took one little glance to the opposite side and back again. "Oh. Someone's coming."

"Who is?"

"Oh remember, my little sister and my twat of a brother?" Link said. "Well, Aryll, the dear, invited me out to have lunch with them. And… Well… You know me… I was a bit late out of bed today… So, I skipped breakfast."

"And… how did Aryll get a hold of you?" I asked.

"She… damn her… bugged me," Link said, sighing. He fiddled with the corner of the paper menu as he spoke. "She tracked me and found my phone number. Should have known…"

There was one of those awkward silences, when Link decided to stop explaining why exactly he was here and why he had dragged me here with him and just decided to sit there, staring at the opposite seat. It was a family dinner, right? I mulled over my thoughts for a second.

"…Why am I here?" I asked slowly.

"Huh?" Link said. "What? Oh. I just wanted a bit of company."

"But… I'm not part of your family…" I said. "Should I go then?"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Link answered rather quickly.

Another silence. Link just stared at the poster above my head and I just stared straight ahead. It was odd… Sitting in one of the most popular cafés… Right after-

"Tell me…" I started softly. "…Why did you tell me about you being an agony uncle and then change to saying you wanted to come here to eat? You haven't even ordered anything. All you keep doing is staring. Is… there a lot on your mind? Or, don't you take your position as the only person to know my secrets seriously?"

"Well… Yeah, I guess. I really do have a lot on my mind, I guess…" Link answered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him lean back. "…I guess I just needed an excuse…"

"An excuse?" I repeated, turning back to see his eyes were closed.

"Yeah…" Link answered. He took a deep breath. "I didn't want to face this alone…"

I smiled at him, despite the fact that he had his eyes closed. I guess, even agony uncles have their own problems sometimes. We all do. That's why we have to support each other. "Everything will be fine."

Taking another deep breath, he sat up and leant on the table. "Maybe… But, that sentence is so sentimental… I know you mean well… But, it doesn't really help. But, I guess you're right in a way. I have to stop worrying…"

Link snuggled into his arm, and he almost looked like he was about to fall asleep. I knew that Link wasn't a morning person, not after yesterday, but I guess, he didn't get any sleep last night. I never thought someone like Link could actually lose sleep over worrying.

I bowed my head to stare at the table and to give him a moment's peace.

I suddenly felt someone tapping my shoulder and looked up to see Link with a lazy smile on his face. "Say, what's wrong? So silent…"

"I just thought you were tired…" I said.

"Oh, I'm always tired," Link mumbled into his arm. "I just pretend I'm not. I can't be bothered replying when people say 'are you okay?', so I just pretend and smile. It satisfies them, at least."

"Them?" I repeated, remembering the fact that he was still new.

"Colleagues," Link answered. "I work away from here – and well, you know what I work as. You'd think it'd be weird for a guy to work for a women's magazine. But, I like being an agony uncle. If I can help people…"

Link didn't bother to finish his sentence and instead, sat up and scanned the menu he had lazily pulled over moments before.

It was odd… Just minutes before, he seemed really happy and confident, especially when he revealed who he was, and now, after he had explained the whole purpose of the meeting, he had changed into an uncomfortable state. It was like he didn't want to be here.

"When are Aryll and Dark coming?" I asked quickly.

"In a few hours or so…" Link answered, not even lifting his eyes off the menu.

Perfect. Enough time to get him in a good enough mood… If I can cheer him up that is… "…Say… Link, where you'd you get that jacket?"

"Hmm?" Link said, looking up. "This? Freebie. Friend bought it."

"Then… Do you know about the emblem on it?" I asked him, thinking over my own question as I asked it.

"Yeah…" Link said slowly, furrowing his brow. "…Why? And… how many questions are left?"

Damn… I'm probably crap at this pep talk thing. I need Malon here right now. "Er… I liked your jacket, that's all."

There was a weak smile. "You know… You need a bit more confidence in order to cheer someone up," Link said. He stared straight ahead, as if the seat was his new inspiration. "…Well. Link, the great hero, possessed a legendary sword and a shield, which was emblazoned with this emblem. You'd think I'd know, with him being my namesake and all."

"Yeah… I guess…" I said.

"Then, I hope you learnt from school that the triangle is the Triforce, in which, the three Goddesses, Din, Naryu and Farore, left behind when they left after creating this world," Link said proudly, grinning. "Shall we get into a religious debate from here?"

"I also hope you know that this really isn't the best thing to debate. If there is a God, that is what someone decides themselves," I said.

"So, you're saying you believe in them, right?" Link asked.

"And you don't?" I asked. "You are named after the hero that was bestowed part of the Triforce."

"Courage?" Link said. "Crap load of good that will give me. The hero should have something good. Something better. Why did the evilness get the power? And what about wisdom? Why'd a princess get it of all things?"

"A hero has to be brave… So, they can die and not be afraid, after all…" I answered.

"That's just stupidity," Link said. "You know, the hero should have got them all, really."

"Did you call yourself stupid?"

"Says you who couldn't even guess who I was," Link said. "And you're supposed to be named after Princess Zelda, the one who possessed wisdom."

Okay, now I wasn't stupid. It just wasn't clear. And how dare he insult my intelligence? "Then, what about you? Courage, when you can't even face your own brother? Why'd you even leave them, anyway?"

Yeah… Now I'm stupid. The look on his face just then proved how stupid I just was. I really shouldn't have said that…

"To get with the princess, that's why."

Huh? What?

I looked past Link's blond head to stare at the little eavesdropper. She was on her own, standing tall and high above our heads, with a mischievous grin on her face. This girl was blonde and tanned, but she didn't look like those girls that were more interested in their looks than anything else. Instead, her blonde hair was swept into a bun and she was wearing casual clothes that colours contrasted with each other, like she woke up and put something random on her and it still managed to look pretty good.

Not that I'm jealous.

"Hi. Who are you?" Link asked, quite rudely in fact. Though, she was even worse than him, since she was the one who butt in.

"Tetra!"

This time, another blonde girl came over and tackled this 'Tetra' girl. She gripped onto her shoulders and tried to look tall, and instantly I recognized her as Aryll. I was glad that she was wearing suitable clothes, instead of that summery dress.

"Why don't you just knock her out as well? Then, maybe we won't get worked to death…"

Like it wasn't crowded enough in this place… This time, Dark came sauntering over, looking like he just wanted to crawl back in bed and sleep all day. He scanned our table over before stopping at me, in which he seemed to express shock.

"All you do is complain, Dark," Tetra said. She waved at Aryll, before she jumped off. "You don't even care when I tell you you're one of the best thieves we have."

"Yeah, tell the world as well, why don't you?" Dark muttered, now suspiciously surveying his surroundings. "Ow."

"I told you to cheer up," Aryll hissed. Judging by the little yelp that Dark had angrily muttered out, I'm guessing, prior to this, Dark had been kicked by his little sister.

"Why are you all here?" Link asked, out of the blue.

Dark stopped glaring at Aryll, as she grinned and answered. "Well, you see, Tetra thought she saw Dark dating, of all things, and phoned an emergency to me, saying that Dark was slacking off, and when Dark shouted down the phone that he was there, me and Dark went here. And voila, you get this blond gathering."

Is that why Dark had a scowl on his face? And why Tetra had implied that the 'hero got off with the princess'? Just because we were together didn't mean…

"But, since we're here, we might as well interrupt this pleasant little date-" Aryll said.

"It's not a date," Link hissed.

"-and have our long, overdue dinner," Aryll finished her sentence as if that little interruption wasn't audible.

Dark rolled his eyes, which further gave the impression he didn't want to be here, and shuffled forward to slide into the opposite corner of the seats. Aryll jumped in after him and that basically, left no room for Tetra. Though, all she's done is stand there, observing the conservation quietly.

Wait… Tetra? I turned to look at her, as she busied herself with talking to Aryll. She looked like she was my age. Twenty years old and she's bossing people around? She's bossing thieves around? What is she? Daughter of the mafia?

"Okay, be right back," Tetra said. "You better come with me, Dark. What was this I heard about Sheik?"

Dark rolled his eyes again. "Right," He said monotonously, standing up and edging past Aryll to get out, who then sat in his seat.

Once Dark and Tetra couldn't be seen (though, it didn't take that long to wait), Link stood up, and in a small voice said, "Excuse me for a moment."

So, that just left me on my own with a thief. Of course, I wouldn't have minded if she was just Link's sister, but with her being a thief…

"So, you're Zelda, right?" Aryll asked. "You probably know who I am."

I nodded timidly. "Yeah…"

I wondered what she was doing, as she leaned closer and examined me. After a few seconds, she leant back and sighed happily. "Phew. You don't seem like a snob… And neither does Link, after talking to him."

She clapped her hands happily, like a small child. I smiled – it seems she was friendly enough. Aside from Dark, I might get along well with Link's family. "Do you… get along well with Link and Dark?" I asked politely, trying to make conservation – and in a way, learn more about his family.

"Yeah, well, I've put up with Mr. Moody for about ten years now, I think I'm pretty used to Dark's moods," Aryll said, smiling. She seemed less hyper… More controlled… "But, Link… He's still my big brother, right? I always remembered him being a strong boy. He was always picked on… But, he never stopped smiling… I guess he doesn't have to worry now that he's older. Looks like he's beating girls off with a stick."

I smiled. "Link generally seems nice."

Aryll laughed. "Nice? Okay, who in this world would care about if the guy's nice or not? Dark easily tricks rich girls. Why do you think we're one of the best thieves- Oh… I'm sorry… Heh."

"It's okay…" I said. Phew… At least, Dark didn't trick me… Good thing I already had that crush on his twin, then.

"You're just being nice…" Aryll said. "Yeah, I know Dark doesn't seem like the friendly type… They're like opposites… But, I'm sure they'll get over those ten years… So, I've decided something! Well, if you cooperate that is…"

Aryll glanced at the table, looking like she was about to beg, but if I could recall from yesterday… This was just a ploy, right? Though, it might be interesting to see what she has to say… "Sure. 'Kay."

She didn't respond well. Well, not what I would have thought she'd do. She rose her head slowly, her eyebrows high. "Huh? What did I hear you say? ''Kay'? Isn't that how Link talks?"

"It is?" I asked. Strange… I never really noticed.

Well, it seemed to have cheered Aryll up for some reason, as she seemed more carefree. "You can always ask him… But, on other matters…" She rose a tape recorder up. "…You've officially agreed to pay for our holiday."

…What…?

"When… when did I do that?" I stuttered, bewildered.

She replayed a fuzzy recording of me. "Just then. But, it'll be pretty cheap for you. No need to worry. I mean, we're just going on holiday – me, Dark, Link and… you."

I stared at her.

"No, I'm not doing it," I quickly spluttered. "I can't. No way. Can't possibly."

She replayed the recording again. "Really? I think Link would love to hear you copying his speech patterns. I might as well tell him you like him…"

"What?" I shouted. "What the hell are you talking about? I… I don't like him."

Aryll sighed, but the huge grin on her face gave the fact away that she didn't mean it. "…Ah well. Too bad… I could always get Link to do it, instead… Pay us, I mean. We'll go on holiday one day… I'll make sure… But… if Link pays, you're sharing a room with him."

I sprung up. "Look, I told you I don't like-"

A flash brought attention to the camera she was now holding. "Undeniable proof! You can't deny a photo!"

"Of what?" I asked angrily.

"Well, along with the tape recording of our past conservation… and this little photo… I'd say Link has a pretty good chance of guessing your feelings… Of course… There is a way…"

Okay. So maybe Aryll really isn't that friendly.

…Dammit. So, maybe Link is right. I am stupid.

"Fine…" I muttered.

One word – and Aryll was literally jumping for joy. "Thank you, sis!"

"Sis?" I repeated.

"Yep, sister-in-law!" Aryll explained happily. "We'll have so much fun on this holiday!"

…Looks my stupidity got me into another mess…

Damn.

- - -

_Yeah, I hate you too. Aren't we the best of friends?

* * *

_

A/N: What I'm most proud of is the fact that Letters has lots of realism. I've tried to replicate feelings into this (I think that's why I feel so attached to this) and the beginning bit was when I found out that my English teacher was leaving – though, not as extreme of course XD! Yeah, so, he might be reading this bit and if you are, seriously, expect the class to miss you loads. It's hard to find good teachers in my school, unfortunately T.T…

On other news, yes, I've got Twilight Princess. I've gone past the bit where Link meets Midna, and to tell the truth, I love her personality! She's like Tetra, actually. So, you might see Midna popping up in later chapters. And Ilia too, who I think is pretty sweet. I'm surprised they are no Ilia/Link or Midna/Link ficcies yet… Unless I've not looked hard enough… Considering the fact that Ilia/Link is a big possibility.

Hmm… Microsoft Word says ten pages… for the tenth chapter XD! Bwee. A big thank you everyone! **Rynada**, the most, though, since this was the last chapter in the original plan, but she mentioned some things that I never thought of and it's actually gotten me to think things through before writing random crap on the page. So, thank you to everyone for reading!

And thanks to **harrynginny4eva**, **Twilight Shades**, **Spiritual Stone**, **Rynada**, **GoldenTalesGeek**, **Sakurelle**, **ShinigamiLenne**, **ravendream**, **Encumbrance **and **Zelink-luvr **for the reviews!

Merry Christmas, people! I might update somewhere around late January, because I'm basing the holiday chapters on my Paris experience. Hmm... I need to include some Zelink soon XD... There hasn't been a lot actually...


	11. Kiss Me Goodbye

_Say, Zelda…_

_When Aryll said we were all going on holiday, I didn't expect it to be true… I thought it was just a joke… Why'd you have to send me that email about our meeting place? I still need to fake my potentially fatal illness for my sickie days and miraculously come back alive to go back to work._

_And why are even on holiday? She just told – forced – me to go._

_Reply quick T.T! There's only a day left 'til our departure._

…_I know where you live…_

- - -

Along with my new self appointed sister-in-law, 'husband' and 'brother-in-law', I was expected to go on holiday with my bodyguard too, apparently, because it was his job to protect me from the dangers of drinking, drugs, and, just in case, one of them becomes sexually frustrated over the course of three days. Of course, to counteract this, I argued that one, I have to drink liquids because I'd die, two, I didn't do drugs and three, I'll either give him porn channels to watch or make sure I'm not up the duff when I get back.

Of course, with stubborn Sheik, there was no right argument that could win him over. And besides, he should at least know that I wasn't like that, especially considering the fact that he's now been my bodyguard for little over a week.

So, now, just to… 'distract'… him, my best friend has actually agreed to my odd plan of making sure he doesn't restrict my limited fun. Of course, I had to persuade he was better looking than her crush (though, I've never even met him). But, nonetheless, we now have a party of six about to get on board a private jet on its way to Clock Town, in Termina, a country just half a day away.

Of course, it would help if they would arrive already.

I tapped the keypad on my phone relentlessly, trying my best to hurry them up and usher them my way. Sheik wasn't amused at all; in fact, he was waiting with me, leaning by the gate of my house to get a proper view of who was coming. It was a good thing I didn't succumb to his demands of who was coming – if I told him that Dark of all people was tagging along, no doubt would Sheik arrest him and bar me indoors for knowing such people.

I sighed and let my phone have a well-deserved rest as Link cut himself off –apparently he was on his way, but I could hear the sound of running water.

"How polite of your friends to keep us waiting," Sheik said sarcastically, across the garden.

I glared at him, knowing he was right, and felt my hand creep towards my phone again. Dammit, why did I have to be such a worrywart? Hurry up, will you?

My head jerked up at the first sign of tires screeching and I immediately rushed to Sheik's side to see who had just arrived. Being at the front garden that leads up to the house, we were supposed to be the welcoming party to everyone. Unfortunately, everyone decided to ignore his or her invitations and arrive 'fashionably late'.

A mane of sleek red hair signalled to me that it was Malon climbing out of the taxi. She tugged out her enormous suitcase out with the help of the taxi driver, and with a smile and a wave, finally proceeded to walk up the cobbled pathway.

Automatically, I walked past Sheik and greeted Malon with a smile halfway down the path. "Took you long enough," I said, sticking my tongue out.

Malon didn't say anything for a moment, before she glanced towards Sheik and turned back to me. "So, who's he?" Malon asked, her hand on her chest to try and capture her breath back.

Not paying much attention, I automatically answered, "Sheik."

The name registered quickly in Malon's head and a sly grin appeared on her face. "So… Does he know about me?"

I shook my head. "I didn't tell him about anything."

Malon grinned. "Don't worry about anything, hee. In fact, I think your plan is going to work one hundred percent!"

I raised an eyebrow, before looking up to see a new arrival in the form of Link. Before I took one step forward, however, I felt something breeze past me, and before I knew it, Sheik was running down the pathway, his hand reaching into his coat.

The first words that came into my head? 'Oh shit.'

"…Shit! Wait here, Malon!" I quickly mumbled, before I too found myself running down the path, and stopped before Link's car – just in time to hear Sheik talk.

"You're under arrest," Sheik said, banishing out a pair of handcuffs.

Link slammed his trunk shut, before looking up at him. The look on his face thought Sheik was joking, but I knew that Sheik would never be one to joke. "…What… for…?"

"I require that you remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you," Sheik recited, seemingly off the top of his head.

Link was becoming even more freaked out by the minute. "What? I…?"

"Um… Sheik, I think you're mistaken," I squeaked, my voice oddly quiet.

Without turning back, he answered. "I am not mistaken! No matter how much you change your look, you are still Dark!"

This time, Link definitely stared at him in shock. "Dark? What? I… Who the hell is Dark?"

I stared back at Link, puzzled, by his words. Didn't he know that…?

"Don't be an idiot," Sheik said, his patience quickly draining away. "Don't feign amnesia. I know for a fact that you are Dark!"

"Yo, don't go around accusing people."

Sheik immediately turned, and to our surprise, we have two more arrivals, creating a full house.

…The oddest thing was… This guy standing right next to Aryll was an exact replica of Link.

"Who the hell are you?" Sheik asked.

"Well, you can take a guess," He said, a smirk creeping up his face. I'm sure it's Dark, since Link wouldn't smile so evilly.

"Rinku, you idiot," Link hissed, sending Dark a glare. "Don't mess around!"

What the…? Judging by the looks of everyone else, they were just as taken back as I was. Was this… one of Dark's names?

'Rinku' quickly adjusted and placed, what seemed like, a reassuring hand on Aryll's shoulder. At this, she immediately nodded to him. "Link, don't you think this is unforgivable? I mean, look at him. Tch, the police are so useless. Arresting and accusing innocent people without reason. No wonder crime is amok," Dark said, smirking wildly.

At this, Sheik seemed offended and immediately marched off, without a word, back towards the house. Dark snickered to himself, and only attempted to cover his mouth with one of his gloved hands when his older twin glared at him.

"Explain. Now," Link ordered angrily. Maybe it was just me, but I have never noticed how angry Link could become.

Dark stared at him, before a smirk spread across his face and he thrust a thumb towards himself. "Well, that was all self explanatory, you know? To cut a long story short, I'm the super famous thief, Dark!"

"Oh? So, you find it fun to be wanted by the police? Have you never thought of the consequences?" Link shook his head again, placing a hand to his temple. "I should have thought twice that day."

"Maybe you should have," Dark said. "You selfish-"

"We are kinda late, you know?" Aryll said, punching her brother's arm gently.

"Well I hope you know that it's not my choice to be here," Dark said, purposely looking down at Aryll, who in turn flashed a cheesy grin at him. As soon as he turned back round, she stuck her tongue out.

"So, happy little bunnies, shall we get going?" Aryll asked, rocking about on her heels, her pigtails bobbing up and down in the process.

"Might as well," Link said. The conventional car alarm signalled it was activated, and satisfied, Link began the ascent up to my house. "But, let's make sure we don't break the law."

With his usual smirk plastered across his face, Dark followed his twin brother, his suitcase hobbling along behind him. I noticed that Aryll seemed to be watching her brothers go up, and as soon as he was out of listening range, she began moving along. I guess this meant that she wanted to talk to me in private. In a few long strides, I easily caught up with her.

"I assume that you're going to tell me about your secret plan you kept going on about last week?"

Aryll grinned. "Well, since you've been a good girl and kept your promise, I shall tell you," Aryll said. "You saw the edginess between those two. They can't seem to get along. Well, not after what happened ten years ago. So, this holiday is the perfect chance for them to stay within each other's company."

"Couldn't you just have arranged a meeting between those two to sort things out?" I asked. "It would have been more cost efficient."

"But, that would have been boring!" Aryll said, stretching the arm that wasn't attached to her suitcase. "Besides, I get a break from all that running around stealing stuff for Tetra. Well, I don't do any running around – Dark does it. But, being on constant alert all the time does keep one on edge. I need a break from all that stress."

"…Sheik didn't seem to be fazed at all by you," I mused.

"Yeah, that's because he doesn't know who I am," Aryll explained. "I'm Dark's eyes and ears – I have to look out for randomers that might interfere with our work, so I have to keep out of sight. Why do you think I was dressed as a tourist? If I'm trespassing, I just say I'm lost."

She's pretty smart… "But, wouldn't it get suspicious? You would always be at the scene of the crime."

Aryll shrugged. "Well, I haven't been caught yet. That's how good I am! We're expert thieves!" Bigheaded, aren't you? "We also know that Sheik's your bodyguard. And that's why we have Blondie over there."

Aryll pointed up at Dark's head. Oddly enough, his hair didn't appear to be dyed the usual shade of platinum blond. I pointed this out to Aryll.

"Of course!" Aryll said. "Identical twins don't pop out with different hair colours. Meet Rinku – the identical twin of your hubby!"

"We haven't gotten that far yet," I muttered.

"But, you wish it, it's the same. I'll even play matchmaker for you!" Aryll said. She was awfully cheerful for someone lugging a suitcase behind her.

"Aryll, you really shouldn't force people-"

"Nyahaha. I wonder how much money I get after they get married…" Aryll mused to herself.

I sighed. It's only been a few weeks since I met Aryll, and I already seem to know that she does a lot of things for herself, and she even breaks the stereotypical blonde girl mould by being the smartest blonde I've known.

As I ascended the path, I mused on how Aryll and Link's personalities seemed so much alike… They were both carefree, fun loving and generally, want to help people. Aryll may be a bit sneakier in her ways, but I guess that's due to her occupation as a thief. But, Dark… I turned to the blond furthest from Sheik.

He seemed so much different. Despite the looks, his personality wasn't identical to his twin brother's. He seemed like the mirror opposite – cold, arrogant and self conflicted. My eyes bore into his back, until surprisingly, he suddenly spun around.

"Aryll-" I noticed he immediately stopped talking as soon as he looked at me. "…Hurry up, will ya?"

With one last glare at me, he turned back round before he quickly stopped in his own tracks so Aryll could catch up. Aryll seeing this hastened her pace and caught up her brother, before they both started ascending again. Seeing as I was now lagging behind everyone with no company at all, I jogged past Aryll and Dark to get to Link, who was already halfway up and making sure he was quite the distance away from Sheik.

Link looked up from the ground to smile at me, and my attempt to start idle conservation was delayed for a split second. "'Ello," He chimed.

"Em, hello," I repeated. "You okay?"

Link looked away from me to nod his head towards Sheik. "Hmph, well if _someone _hadn't scared the shit out of me by mindlessly accusing me, I'd be fine," Link said slowly, making sure to emphasise 'someone' loud enough for Sheik to over hear.

And then he turned his head round and inclined it towards his twin. I followed his gaze and noticed Dark was staring at Link before, once again noticing me, turned away. "I can't believe him," Link said, before turning back to look at me, and I mimicked him again. "All those times when we were just messing around and stealing food from the kitchen… I never really thought he would really become a petty thief."

I stopped talking for a second, as the cogs worked in my head and I slowly put together the pieces gathered in there. "You didn't know Dark was a thief?" I asked. Judging by the confused look on his face, he still wasn't used to his brother's alias. "…Rinku, I mean," I said slowly, as I was not yet used to his new name either.

"Yeah, he did say he was 'Dark'," Link muttered, recollecting the recent events. "Why did he change his name…?"

I hesitated. I wasn't exactly best friends with Dark – in fact, he was more of a randomer to me. "I'm not too sure myself. But he introduced himself as Dark to me."

"Well, he's changed a lot. Last time I saw him, he had dyed his hair white and put red coloured contacts in. Where are they now? Finally accepting the natural look? Does he think he needs to change it?" Link ranted, stealing glares at his twin. "Does he feel the need to distance himself from the family?"

This was too confusing… "I… don't get it," I mused to him. He looked up. "What the hell is going on? Let me get this straight… I know for a fact that you are Dar- Rinku's twin brother and Aryll is also related to you. But, how are you a rich guy and they became… notorious thieves?"

A horrid look contorted on Link's face. "He… dragged Aryll into this too? How dare he…? She's got uni ahead of her, and here she is, risking the chance of a prison sentence!"

I stared at him, searching his angry face to see if I could slide in a comment, but the anger never subsided. I sighed inwardly and stared straight ahead. "I think she wanted to… Though, in a way, she didn't…" I said quietly. "I think you should try to get some answers from them…"

I felt compelled to tell him Aryll's plan, but thought better of it. After all, if he knew, wouldn't he try his best to stop it? Aryll really wanted this holiday to be a bonding quality moment for the brothers, so they could, y'know, make friends and sort out differences amidst a different background. The fact that she could laze about now was just the icing on the cake.

I turned my head round to look at Aryll, who was trying her best to cheer Dark up but had no luck, and once our eyes met, I gave her a quick sad smile.

Still, it's day minus one, so there's no point being pessimistic.

I sigh, shake my head, and finally brace myself for the three days stuck in either heaven or hell. It all depended on the twins. Truthfully, though, I'm hoping these days past as smoothly and as quickly as the plane trip that carried us there.

- - -

* * *

A/N: Version 2! Yes, there was another version of this chapter, but I felt it way too much pointless filler and no explaining and just jumping around. So, now, I have made this (6 months late…). It's slight filler, but it does show what I wanted to be shown a bit earlier – the fact that Link finds out his brother is a criminal! I'm sorry about the delay, folks, I really have no excuse… But I hope you enjoy the chappie all the same.

Thanks to **LethalDuckie**, **harrynginny4eva**, **Spiritual Stone**, **Ryna-chan**, **GoldenTalesGeek**, **ravendream**, **Sakurelle**, **ShinigamiLenne**, **Jill2282**, **Eva** (haha XD, never expected the review, twinnie!) and **bluenavydragon** for the reviews!


End file.
